


Over the Moon

by i_kinda_like_writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Screws Up, Derek and Stiles are Mates, It's mainly focused on stiles and jackson, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, They think he died, just so you know, v little sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek spend a night together, and Derek, thinking he's protecting Stiles, tells him it was a mistake.<br/>Stiles leaves Beacon Hills. He also leaves behind 6 letters to say goodbye to the pack.<br/>From his letters, the pack thinks he's killed himself.<br/>Meanwhile, Stiles is in NYC, living with Jackson, going to Columbia, oh, and he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really loved doing the relationship between Jackson and Stiles. It was really fun for me so I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, a helpful hint; this story takes place in both Beacon Hills and New York City. It will go from one to the other throughout the story.  
> When *~* is used to separate parts of the story, it means the next part takes place in the same place as the last part took place.  
> Example: If a part takes place in Beacon Hills and *~* is used, the next part also takes place in Beacon Hills.  
> When *~*~* is used to separate parts of the story, it means the next part takes place in the other place of the story.  
> Example: If a part takes place in Beacon Hills and *~*~* is used, the next part takes takes place in New York City.  
> That's it! Hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun with this.  
> By the way, this was posted a few months ago but I have since then tuned it up a bit so it's a little different.  
> Also, in this universe it's not that uncommon for men to have kids, so there's that.

Six letters. That’s all he left behind.

The first one arrives the day he leaves, to the McCall residence. Melissa laughs when she sees it, finds it funny that kids still send letters these days. She leaves it on Scott’s dresser.

Scott finds it when he comes home from a date with Allison. They had gone bowling, which Scott has gotten significantly better at throughout the duration of their relationship. He frowns at the letter that smells like his best friend and opens it.

 

 

_Dear Scotty,_

_I know, lame, sending a letter. I just couldn’t face this goodbye in person. Wait, I don’t want to start this negatively. Um, alright, I’ve got it. I remember the day we met, you had an asthma attack and other kids were scared of you but I had researched it one day and knew it wasn’t “contagious” like the other kids had thought. I offered to share my power ranger toys with you and you had accepted. We decided that day we would be best friends forever._

_It had been us for a long time, Scotty. Stiles &Scott. You never saw one without the other. I had and always will consider you my brother, I hope you feel the same. I need you to know I didn’t do this because I was mad at you for not hanging out with me, or anything that had to do with you._

_I know we haven’t been as close lately but I still love you Scotty. I will always consider you to be my one and only brother. But I can’t stay anymore, I can’t take it. I need to end this life and try to find a better one somewhere else. Please don’t take this too hard. I don’t want you to miss me too much, live your life without me. I know you can._

_Good luck, Scotty. I’ll miss you._

_Love,_

_Stiles_

 

Scott ran downstairs.

“Mom, when did you get this letter?” He asks frantically. Melissa looks up from her stir-fry.

“This morning. It came in the mail. Why?” Scott looks back at the letter in his hand, mouth gaping.

“I-I think Stiles killed himself.”

 

*~*

 

Chris Argent finds a letter addressed to his daughter slipped under the door. He picks it up to see it’s from Stiles and frowns.

“Allison? Come here, you’ve got a letter.” Allison, who’s trying to make a meal and only half failing, pads out of the kitchen. She thinks she finally got the recipe right, after all of those times Stiles taught her how.

“From who?”

“Stiles,” Her dad holds out the letter, now her face mirroring his frown. She takes it and opens it, pulling out the letter.

 

_Dear Ally,_

_I don’t really know how to start this one. We’ve been through so much together but it just doesn’t feel right to bring it back up, so I won’t. I know a lot of crap has happened in our lives and I know being the only humans in this weird group brought us closer through sheer danger, but I feel like we still would’ve been friends if it hadn’t happened._

_I’ve never really told you how much you meant to me, have I? I love you, a lot. For a lot of reasons, like making Scott happy and protecting this pack. You are a really good person with such a great heart. I need you to keep spreading your love, even when I’m gone. I can’t have the pack falling apart without me._

_And please, do me a favor, keep Scott happy. I know you guys have gone through some rough patches and it’s hard to maintain a relationship when various monsters seem to really not want you two together, but you make each other happy and we need more happiness in our lives. The favor I’m asking is just to make Scott keep living. This is going to hurt him and I can’t be the reason he doesn’t live his life to the fullest._

_Alright. That’s all I really needed to say. Keep up the amazing work, Ally. I love you._

_Love,_

_Stiles_

 

“So, what’s it say?” Chris asks. Allison wipes her eyes.

“I-I-I,” She pauses. “Stiles is gone.”

 

*~*

 

Erica trips on hers when she gets in the door to her bedroom. She frowns at the letter that’s addressed to her house but has both her and Boyd’s name on it.

“E!” Sarah comes running and Erica gets distracted by her little sister. The letter is forgotten on her dresser. But she finds it again when she goes to sleep and calls Boyd over to read it.

 

_Dear Catwoman and Boyd,_

_I thought it fitting to send you a joint letter. You both just fit so well together I thought it was right. I thought a lot about this and what I really want to say is that you need to take care of each other._

_Boyd, you need to praise Erica like the goddess she is. She needs to be reminded how beautiful and perfect she is every day because she forgets sometimes. And Erica, you need to make sure Boyd doesn’t die of neglect but seriously, he can’t take care of himself. He still doesn’t know how to work a microwave and can’t remember what setting to wash his underwear on._

_I know you’ll both miss me, but I need you to keep living and taking care of yourselves. I won’t be there to feed you Boyd, or keep you from shifting on your double-time-of-the-month Erica. You both need to be that for each other when I can’t._

_I hope you get the message from what I already wrote. I love you both._

_Love,_

_Stiles_

 

“W-What does he mean?” Erica turns to Boyd, whose face is scarily unresponsive.

“I think he means he’s not going to be here anymore.” Boyd says.

“Like, moving away?” She asks hopefully. Boyd shakes his head.

“Like suicide.”

 

*~*

 

Isaac rushes into the loft to tell Derek they’ve got mail but Derek isn’t there. Isaac frowns and remembers that Derek is at that Alpha seminar in Washington and won’t be back for another week. Isaac leaves the letter on Derek’s designated table and opens his own.

 

_Dear Pup,_

_Isaac, sweetheart. I think I’m going to miss you the most. We’ve gotten so close recently. Those late night cuddles and study sessions really brightened my day. You are a **good** person, Isaac. You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you. _

_I need to do me a favor and keep being good. Even if I’m not there to tell you how amazing you are, you need to know that. You have to keep being amazing without me. I know you can do it, I’ve seen you do it._

_Please, for me, pursue your writing. You are a beautiful writer and your words need to be read. Show them to Derek. And Lydia. Derek will just find them beautiful and Lydia will find a way to make sure everyone can read them._

_Keep being your amazing self, Isaac. I love you with all of my heart._

_Love,_

_Stiles_

 

Hands shaking, Isaac pulls out his phone and dials the second number in his speed dial.

“Derek? You need to come home.”

 

*~*

 

Lydia plugs in her dead phone and sits down on her bed, holding up the letter. Her mom handed it to her when she got in and she’s debating if she should open it. She finally decides that she should and grabs her letter opener.

 

_Dear Lyds,_

_I have a secret. The truth is, I never loved you. I do love you, now, as a friend, but all those years, my crush was never real. You were beautiful and smart and completely unreachable. It’s why I chose you to be my crush. The truth is I was always someone who liked boys._

_But my mom was sick at the time I figured it out and I couldn’t add more to my father’s worries, so I fell in “love” with you. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t special or perfect, because you are. I’m telling you this because you need to know someone can care for you **so** much without being attracted to you. You need to know you are loved for your personality. Not just your looks. _

_You are so smart and so beautiful and so caring, even if you try to hide it. You are strong, Lydia, and you need to show these traits and use them. Take my place as the planner in the pack and do it better than I did. I’m probably gone now, by the time you read this letter, so go to the pack. They’ll need you and you need them._

_I love you Lydia Martin. Please love yourself as much as I love you._

_Love,_

_Stiles_

 

Lydia’s phone beeps, and through her tears, she sees the battery has charged enough that she can see her messages.

_From: Scott_

_Get to the loft now. Stiles is…_

 

_From: Allison_

_Lydia, Stiles is gone, he’s… just come to the loft please._

 

_From: Erica_

_Everyone’s at the loft to talk about Stiles._

 

_From: Boyd_

_Lydia… come to the loft?_

 

_From: Isaac_

_Stiles is gone._

 

Lydia feels cold but she doesn’t grab a jacket as she races out the door.

 

*~*

 

The door to the loft opens and their Alpha walks in with a duffle bag in his hand.

“What’s wrong?” He smells the sadness in his pack as they sit in a puppy pile on the floor. “Where’s Stiles?” Lydia lets out a sob and Allison squeezes her shoulder. Isaac pulls himself up and grabs the letter he hasn’t opened yet, stumbling over to hand it to Derek. Derek takes it and frowns. “Has Stiles left?”

“Sorta.” Scott mumbles. Derek frowns deeper, mind going back to the last time he saw Stiles.

 

_Derek grabs his pants and pulls them on. He’s **so** late. The seminar starts in less than four hours and it takes a good three and a half just to get up to Washington. As he tugs on his t-shirt, he glances over at Stiles’ sleeping form. He looks so peaceful and Derek smiles, remembering their night together. _

_“I’ll see you in a month.” He mumbles, leaning down to kiss Stiles’ forehead. Then, even quieter as if he’s afraid Stiles will hear. “I love you,”_

_Then he exits through the window and listens to Stiles’ heartbeat until it’s out of range._

 

Then the last time he talked to Stiles.

 

_Derek dials the number, the news he just learned turning over in his mind. **A pack of Alphas, fifty strong, rampaging through the West Coast. No pack is safe**. Stiles, the mate of an Alpha of a weak pack? He doesn’t stand a chance. _

_“Derek?! Hi, I really need to talk to you-” Derek cuts him off._

_“It was a mistake Stiles.” Derek says in a flat voice._

_“What? What the hell? Derek, what are you talking about?” Derek listens to his erratic heartbeat. **No,** he tells himself, **I have to do this**. _

_“Like we could ever be together. Really. Stiles, it’s ridiculous. I apologize for leading you on, but that night was a mistake. It meant nothing.” Stiles doesn’t reply and the line goes dead._

_“You did the right thing.” Derek turns to see Satomi nodding at him. Derek wants to believe her, but he doesn’t know if he can._

 

“What’s going on?”

“We think Stiles killed himself.” Boyd says. Derek’s head snaps up.

“What.”

“He sent us all letters and in every one he says he’s “gone”.” Erica says. Derek rips open his letter and reads it, hands shaking.

 

_Dear Sourwolf,_

_I’ve been staring at this piece of paper for a good ten minutes and I still have no idea what I want to say. I’m gone, probably, now that you’re reading this. The pack probably knows by now. I don’t know what I want my last words to be to you. If these are my last words, you have to listen to them, right?_

_Stop fighting with Scott. You two are more similar than you think. You just want to protect the people you love. So listen to each other and figure out ways to do that without arguing. It hurts the pack when you two yell._

_Take care of Allison, and utilize her strengths. Learn from her how to balance your tough side with your sweet one. She can teach you how to return to the cuddly, loving Alpha part of you, the one you really want to be._

_Watch Erica and Boyd. See how amazing they are together. That’s what you need to find, someone who challenges you but makes you happy. And make sure they take care of each other, ‘cause I told them in my letter to them to, but I need you to make sure they do._

_Care for my puppy, my little Isaac. He’s going to take this so hard, and you need to be that father figure for him. Make him show you his writing, he’s really good. You’ll be proud._

_Force Lydia to be herself, to show all of her. She doesn’t think you guys will accept her, but you will. She needs to know that. And let her take my place as the planner for this pack, listen to her ideas. She’s smart._

_Finally, take care of yourself. Eat dinner every night and socialize with people. Maybe get a job in town? A librarian or ooh, you’d make a great deputy. The pack is your family now so take care of yourself for them._

_Remember, you have to listen to me. Last words and all that crap._

_Bye Sourwolf._

_Stiles_

 

“What’s it say? Does he say he’s…?” Lydia sits up. Derek shakes his head, slumping back against the wall.

“He says he’s gone. And that these are his last words to me.” Derek says. Allison starts crying and buries her face in Scott’s chest. Lydia slumps back down. Erica and Boyd hold each other tightly. Isaac just crumples to the ground.

All Derek can do is stare at the words in the letter.

 

*~*~*

 

On the other side of the country, a young man pulls up outside of a condo building in a taxi. With the small amount of money in his pocket, the man pays the taxi driver. The young man takes his bags out of the trunk, standing in front of the building as the car drives away. With a sigh, the young man pulls himself up many steps and stops outside of a door numbered 3D.

The young man raises a hand to knock, and taps rhythmically on the sleek white door. He hears shuffling from inside. Something must drop and the person inside curses softly. The young man smiles a little. The person inside opens the door and gapes.

He looks different, the young man notes. A different haircut and his features have shifted slightly with age. He’s still buff though, and still devastatingly handsome as the young man remembers. The young man smiles sheepishly.

“Uh, hey Jackson. Can I move in?” Jackson just gapes.

 

*~*~*

 

Derek runs to the Sheriff’s house and bangs on the door. It’s opened by a tired looking Sheriff. He must’ve just gotten in from the night shift. The Sheriff stops when he sees Derek, his eyes narrowing. He remembers exactly what Stiles told him. He remembers this is the reason his son is hurt. It’s only because Stiles told him not to say anything that the Sheriff remains passive.

“Hello Derek,” The Sheriff says. “What can I do for you?”

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asks, looking inside the house from the doorway.

“Stiles is gone. Just accept it.” The Sheriff says. “I’m very tired Derek, please go.”

“Is he dead?” The Sheriff seems surprised at that. He thinks about his son, and how he will be free of this place, from this pain. As a parent, all he wants is his child to be happy. Stiles will be happy away from here. The Sheriff looks conflicted, and glances down at the floor before looking Derek straight in the eye.

“My son is gone, Derek. You need to accept that.”

The door is shut in his face.

 

*~*

 

They have a funeral.

They buy a headstone. They put it next to Claudia’s.

The Sheriff doesn’t go. Scott asked and he refused.

Allison cries. So do Lydia and Erica. Isaac doesn’t speak and Boyd is even less expressive than usual. Scott speaks on Stiles’ behalf. Derek doesn’t.

It’s nice, somehow.

Closure. Like they’re saying goodbye.

 

*~*

 

A week after the funeral, Isaac shows Derek his writing. Stiles was, right, it’s beautiful. Lydia makes some arrangements; friends of the family are some well-known publishers. By the end of the month, Isaac has a contract.

Isaac cries that night and Derek holds him and tells him how proud Stiles would be.

 

*~*

 

Erica and Boyd go to college only fifteen minutes away.

Scott goes with them.

Allison and Lydia are only half an hour away and Isaac stays home.

Derek applies to the police academy and graduates at the top of his class. The Sheriff hires him as a deputy and Derek soon makes his way up the proverbial ladder.

That Alpha pack, with over fifty members? It doesn’t come.

Three months after the funeral they all go to the grave and tell Stiles that they’re doing as he said.

This time they all cry and Derek yells. Scott ends up calming him down and they head back to the loft for dinner.

Allison cooks and Isaac reads a snippet from his soon-to-be-published book.

The book is dedicated to Stiles.

 

*~*~*

 

It’s weird having someone live with him after all his years of solitude. Jackson was never good with people but… it seems like this time it might work. He pads up the stairs and hears retching. Jackson frowns and knocks on the door.

“Are you ok?” The toilet flushes and the door opens.

“I have to tell you something.”

 

*~*

 

“So, you’re pregnant with Derek’s kid and decided to leave instead of facing your problems.” It’s not a question, Jackson understands completely.

“He doesn’t want me there. He said so.” Stiles says, frowning at his fingers. “I’m a mistake to him. I can’t-I can’t live with that. Or expose my child to that. It’s not something I can do.”

“I think I understand.” Jackson says.

“Thank you.”

 

*~*

 

When Jackson jogs down to the kitchen for breakfast, he finds a plate already set out for him and a note under it.

 

_Exploring the city. If you go shopping, I left a list on the fridge. -Stiles_

 

Jackson eats the bacon and eggs. He’s delightfully surprised to find it delicious. He gets dressed and does his daily workout routine before deciding to actually go grocery shopping. They haven’t talked about what Stiles is going to do in New York City, but Jackson suspects it’s going to be college. Stiles was always good in school.

Jackson goes out, buying a few things as he does. He’s saving the groceries for last so they don’t spoil. He ends up buying a few things for Stiles, like clothes and toiletries, because he didn’t come with much. He takes a cab home after getting everything because he bought a lot. When he gets back to the condo, Stiles is nowhere to be seen.

“Stiles?”

“I’m in the laundry room.” Stiles calls back. Jackson puts away the groceries before joining Stiles in the laundry room. Stiles is quietly washing all of the clothes that have been piling up in Jackson’s room. Stiles does it differently than he does. He separates everything into groups and has things on a different cycle.

“You’re different.” Jackson says, watching him work. It’s true. The Stiles Jackson remembers was always moving, always talking. Spastic in a word. This Stiles is calmer, still talking, but knowing when to slow down and let the other person talk. Still jittery, but stilling himself when need be.

“People change after two years.” Stiles says. “You’re different too. Less of a douche.” Jackson grumbles.

“I was never a-”

“You were. But now you’re not. Where are you going to college?” Stiles asks, folding a shirt.

“Columbia. You?” Jackson asks.

“I’ll be starting there in a week or two.” Stiles picks up a full laundry basket and carries it out of the room. Jackson follows.

“I can drive you.” Jackson says. Stiles glances back at him as he enters Jackson’s room. He starts putting away clothes.

“That’d be nice, thank you.” Jackson stands there for a beat too long. “Anything else?”

“Do you need to find a doctor in town… you know, for the baby?” Jackson asks. Stiles looks up, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, actually. I do.” He says.

“I can ask my mom, she knows the best ones in town. I don’t know how I’ll phrase the question, though.” Stiles laughs brightly.

“Yeah, that might be awkward.” He nods. “You’re a softie now, aren’t you?” Stiles smirks and Jackson grumbles.

“That’s the wrong drawer for that shirt.” Jackson then leaves the room as Stiles laughs again.

 

*~*

 

Jackson wakes up to a retching sound and runs out of bed. He kneels next to Stiles and rubs his back as he throws up into the toilet. When he finally stops, and it feels like a long time has passed since it started, Jackson helps him up.

“You, uh, clean up. I’ll make breakfast.” Jackson nods once, awkwardly, and leaves the room. Stiles brushes his teeth and washes his face before padding out to the kitchen. Jackson is there, staring at the stove top and frowning. Stiles smiles and shakes his head, going to the fridge.

“I’ll make breakfast, sit down.” Stiles decides to just heat up some bagels. “Cream cheese or butter?”

“Cream cheese.” Stiles nods and starts making the food, setting down a plate in front of Jackson a minute later. They eat in quiet companionship until Stiles speaks up.

“Will you come with me to my doctor’s appointment today?” He asks quietly. Jackson stops eating for a second.

“I, uh, sure.” Jackson nods. “Why?”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

 

*~*

 

“Stilinski?” The nurse calls. Stiles and Jackson stand up and are escorted down to a room. Stiles sits in the plush chair in the middle of the room and Jackson sits in the uncomfortable plastic one next to it. A woman, Dr. Nora, enters the room and smiles.

“Hi Mr. Stilinski, how are we today?” She asks.

“Good. A little morning sickness but not much else.” He says, fiddling with his fingers.

“Alright, today is going to be a sonogram to make sure the baby is alright and a little genetic information. We’ll probably put you on a certain diet and you’ll need some prenatal vitamins.” She says.

“Sounds good.”

“If you could lift up your shirt for me,” She sits down next to him and pulls on some gloves. Stiles lifts up his Batman t-shirt Erica gave him for his last birthday and waits. “This might be cold.” Dr. Nora warns. She raises a strange looking thing with gel on it and presses it to Stiles’ stomach. Stiles gasps at the coolness and suddenly, there’s a hand in his own.

“Jackson?” He looks over and Jackson isn’t looking back, instead at the monitor. But he is blushing. Dr. Nora spreads the stuff around before picking up another strange looking device and holding that also on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles gasps again as the monitor lights up black and white. Dr. Nora moves around the thing and the picture changes.

“You see that there?” Dr. Nora points to a white spot on the screen. “That is your child.” Stiles covers his mouth with his spare hand and Jackson squeezes his other.

“It… looks like a peanut.” Stiles laughs and nods. “Sorry, was that insensitive?” Jackson asks.

“No, it was cute.” Stiles smiles even wider. “Can we get a picture?”

“Of course, even a video if you’d like. But that’ll cost extra.” Dr. Nora says.

“How m-” Jackson cuts Stiles off.

“We’ll take it.” Stiles glances at him, but once again, his eyes are glued to the monitor. Stiles smiles softer then, happy that his child will have another person who will love them no matter what. Afterwards, Dr. Nora gives Stiles some vitamins and tells him what he can and can’t eat. Finally, they get down to the genetic questions.

“Is there a history of illness in the family?” Dr. Nora asks.

“My mom had frontotemporal dementia. But that’s it.” Stiles says. Dr. Nora nods and writes it down.

“The other father’s history?” She asks.

“Nothing I can think of. They were a pretty healthy family.” Stiles says.

“And name of the second father?” Dr. Nora looks up when he doesn’t respond. “Mr. Stilinski?”

“Derek Hale.” Jackson squeezes his hand and Stiles squeezes back. It’s okay, he has Jackson. He doesn’t need anyone else.

 

*~*

 

Jackson blinks awake to rustling from downstairs. He gets up slowly and looks around the room, then he listens closely. Stiles’ heartbeat is awake and moving around downstairs. He’s mumbling about something and seems annoyed. Jackson makes his way down to the living room and turns on a light.

“Ack!” Stiles covers his eyes. “Warn a guy,” When his eyes finally adjust to the light he blinks at Jackson.

“What are you doing?” Jackson asks. He notices Stiles has car keys in one hand, the other cradling his small but slightly showing bump. Dressed in a pair of what Jackson thinks are his PJ bottoms and a large sweatshirt with “Columbia” written across it, Stiles looks tired as fuck.

“I wanted pickles. We don’t have any.” Jackson sighs and shakes his head. Even though he and his werewolf nose are very grateful to be passed the morning sickness phase, the weird cravings phase isn’t a party either. Jackson pads over and grabs the phone, dialing an all-night delivery service.

“Do you want anything else?” Jackson asks.

“Powdered donuts, ooh, and olives.” Jackson sends him a look.

“You’re weird.” He dials the number.

“No, this werewolf baby in my tummy is weird.” Stiles plops down on the couch and sighs, looking down at his stomach. “You better be really fricken’ cute, kid.”

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Stiles laughs.

“We don’t even know if it’s a girl yet.” He says. Jackson orders the food and comes over.

“I know she is. She smells like a girl.” Stiles sends him a look. “She does! There’s the smell of you, obviously, and some of Derek but there’s a sweetness to her that is totally a girl. If it was a boy it would be a more savory smell, like baked bread or something.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause that’s what the moms having boys smell like at the baby doctor’s office.” Jackson says.

“Fine, it’s a girl. We have to come up with some names.” Stiles says. “But not now, now I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.” Jackson says.

“I can’t, baby wants pickles.” Stiles says. He grabs a remote and starts fiddling with it. About a minute later he realizes it’s the one for the upstairs TV and grabs a different one.

“It’s the black one.” Jackson helpfully supplies. Stiles grabs that one and turns on a rerun of _Friends_.

“You have too many remotes.” Stiles says. Jackson nods, agreeing, and sits down next to Stiles. They watch together until the delivery guy comes and Stiles gets his pickles. The jar is devoured in a scarily short amount of time and for some reason, they keep watching. Stiles falls asleep and the best pillow available happens to be Jackson’s chest.

Jackson wraps an arm around Stiles and lets him sleep and that’s how he wakes up in the morning.

 

*~*~*

 

“John?” Melissa enters the house and closes the door behind her, tucking away the key she has. She pads further into the Stilinski house to find unopened mail on the counter and one empty envelope. “John are you home?” She keeps walking and she finds him in the living room, crying at a picture in his hands. “Is that a sonogram?”

“What?!” John jumps. He must’ve been too immersed in the picture to hear her. “Mel, what are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on you.” After Stiles died, and it still hurts to think about that, she took it upon herself to continue Stiles’ mission of keeping the Sheriff okay. “Why do you have a sonogram?”

“Uh,” John glances at the picture again. “I have to tell you a secret.”

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles groans as he enters the condo, dumping his bag on the coffee table and putting up his feet.

“College is so tiring when a baby finds it fun to kick you relentlessly in your introductory freshmen class.” He says.

“Want me to get you anything?” Jackson asks, glancing up from his law work.

“A tub of cookie-n-cream ice cream and a handsome masseuse would be nice.” Stiles grabs the remote- he knows which is which now- and turns on the television, flipping to a new episode of _Arrow_. For some unknown reason- _ha_ \- Stiles really likes Felicity. Jackson puts down his books and gets up, returning a few minutes later with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. “Jackson Whittemore you are the light of my life and deserve knighthood.”

“Yeah, yeah, give me your foot.” Stiles pauses, the spoon hanging out of his mouth.

“Why?” It comes out more “Mrgh” but Jackson gets it.

“You said you needed a masseuse.” Jackson says. Stiles gapes at him. “Just give me your stupid foot.” Stiles puts his foot in Jackson’s lap and moans when he starts kneading the muscles with his fingers.

“Where the fudge did you learn how to do that?” Stiles asks, sounding euphoric. Stiles stopped cursing now that the baby had formed ears. He didn’t want to imprint bad behavior on his child. Jackson blushes a little.

“I took a class on it in London to impress a girl.” Jackson mumbles.

“That’s so sweet.” Stiles takes another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “You know, if you want to bring girls here I don’t mind.”

“I don’t need your permission.” Jackson says rudely. Stiles purses his lips.

“Douche jar, five dollars.” He says. Jackson stops massaging Stiles’ foot and pulls out his wallet, crumpling up a five dollar bill and throwing it at a grinning Stiles. “And I didn’t mean that you needed my permission, I just thought that maybe you weren’t doing it, for baby Leia.”

“We’ll I’m not. And you're not naming the baby after a _Star Wars_ character.” Jackson says.

“Hmm, Rose?”

“No _Doctor Who_ either.”

“Felicity? That’s a nice one.”

“ _Arrow_? Really?”

“She’ll be smart then!”

“She’ll already be smart with your brains.” Jackson mumbles, starting on the other foot. Stiles lets out another moan.

“That was so sweet but _god_ you’re good at this. Will you do my back next?” Stiles asks.

“No, that’s where I draw the line.” Jackson says. Stiles pouts, hoping Jackson will give in, but this time he doesn’t. It’s a 50/50 chance every time he pouts.

“You’re such a spoilsport Jacky.” Stiles says.

“Don’t call me that!”

Stiles just laughs.

 

*~*

 

Stiles got a little stir crazy holed up in the condo, so he bullied Jackson into taking him shopping. They just left a candle shop where Stiles bought a candle with the smell of clean laundry. Stiles got a job in a bakery, helping out in the back, so he had a little bit of spending money. But Jackson likes to spoil him sometimes so it’s not really an issue.

“Ooh, let’s go there.” Stiles points across the street at a bookstore called “A Page Turner”. Jackson sighs like he’s annoyed but he really isn’t as Stiles pulls him across the street and into the store. Stiles peruses the merchandise and Jackson follows, occasionally picking up something that interests him, sometimes putting it back and sometimes not.

“How far along are you?” A woman asks. “I’m so sorry, am I being too forward? My husband says I do that sometimes, we’re trying for a baby so I’ve gotten really into it. I’m Anna.” Stiles laughs softly.

“It’s alright. I’m Stiles. I’m about four months now.” Stiles says, placing a comforting hand on his bump.

“Boy or girl?” Anna asks.

“Girl. I guessed right.” Jackson says. He was hovering before, afraid something bad might happen, but now that there is no threat, he would love to talk about baby Hermione. They still haven’t settled on a name.

“Oh, are you the father?” Anna asks. Jackson shakes his head.

“Just a friend.” Anna nods.

“Sorry for intruding, I’ll let you get back to your shopping.” Anna waves a little goodbye and walks off.

“Don’t you love how people think we’re just a darling couple, honey?” Stiles asks. The corners of Jackson’s mouth twitch but he grumbles a “Shut up” before walking off. Stiles laughs and follows, freezing when he sees a book on display.

 

_Under the Sharing Moon_

_By Isaac Lahey_

 

Stiles gasps and grabs the book, flipping to the “About the Author” section.

 

_Brilliant 18 year old Isaac Lahey lives in a small Californian town called Beacon Hills. There he writes his amazing books, Moon being the first of a suspected long line of best sellers._

 

Stiles smiles through his tears and flips to the front.

 

_This book is dedicated to the man who made me what I am and the first person to ever read my writing, Stiles Stilinski._

 

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Jackson asks, smelling salt water, a clear sign of tears.

“Isaac. He-he did it. God, he did it. My pup did it.” The pride Stiles feels is overwhelming and he wants to hug Isaac close. But he can’t, Isaac isn’t here Stiles starts crying sadly then, and turns, burying his face in Jackson’s chest. Jackson’s arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. “I miss him so much. I miss them.”

“I know, shh, I know.”

Stiles stays up late that night and finishes the book by 1:30. It’s then that he calls his dad with a favor.

 

*~*~*

 

Derek smells and hears the Sheriff long before he knocks on the door, but grants him the courtesy to wait until he knocks to open it.

“Hello Sir. How can I help you?” Derek asks.

“This isn’t a work visit, Derek, you can call me John. Is Isaac around?” He asks. Derek nods.

“Isaac, come downstairs please.” Derek says as if he’s speaking to Isaac in that room. The Sheriff is about to question it when he remembers the werewolf hearing. The curly pup comes down the stairs in his a few second and jogs over.

“What can I help you with, Sheriff?” Isaac asks. The Sheriff coughs awkwardly.

“I, uh, read your book. Stiles used to tell me about how great of a writer you were before he uh, well. I just wanted to tell you he would’ve been really proud of you.” The Sheriff says somewhat stinted. Isaac just stares for a moment and John thinks that he maybe shouldn’t have done as Stiles had asked when Isaac hugs him tightly.

“Thank you,” Isaac mumbles into his shoulder. John nods and pats the kid’s back.

“It’s true.”

 

*~*

 

“Hi mom,” Scott waves when his mom walks in the door. He’s a proper college kid and comes home to let his mom do his laundry.

“Hey sweetheart, big load today?” Melissa asks. Scott shakes his head.

“Only a few jerseys and pants. I wanted to see you.” Melissa smiles and kisses her son’s cheek as she walks by.

“That’s nice.” She says. “Any particular reason?”

“I’ve been thinking about Stiles recently.” Melissa tenses for a second but relaxes herself quickly. John had told her she couldn’t say anything about Stiles being alive and she wants to respect his wishes. She also hasn’t been too fond of Derek since she heard, but she’s trying not to hold a grudge. She was excited about the baby though, and couldn’t wait to be a grandmother as Stiles had said she would be (Duh, Mama McCall was totally his second mom).

“Oh honey, don’t be getting down.” She says.

“I’ve been thinking about what he told me in the letter. He told me to live life to its fullest. So I've been making some big decisions.” Scott says.

“Like what?” Melissa asks, a little wary.

“I want to be a veterinarian. I want to get my degree in that.” Scott says.

“That sounds good.” Melissa nods.

“I want to ask Allison to marry me. I know we won’t get married until after college, but she’s the one and I want something solid to remind us of that every day.” Scott says. Melissa nods again, more wary this time but smiling nonetheless.

“I'm glad you've decided this. You deserve to be happy.” Scott sighs.

“Yeah, I just wish Stiles was still here to be happy with us.”

_Yeah_ , Melissa thinks, _Me too_.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles walks home from college, happily bundled up in one of his fluffy sweaters, one of Jackson’s sweatshirts, and a big fluffy scarf. The scarf has a wolf face on one end and it matches his wolf mittens that he is also wearing. It’s supposed to snow soon and it’s cold as fuck. Stiles lived in California his whole life so he really isn’t used to the chill. Jackson forced all of the warm protection on him before he left the house and now, Stiles can’t say he minds.

Stiles says hi to Mrs. Jefferson who he sees on the stairs and waves at the little boy Michael who’s running around the third floor. He then lets himself into Jackson’s and his apartment, carrying his books up to his room. He pads down the hall to Jackson’s room, where he is looking at his computer with a strange face.

“Jacky, what’s wrong?” He asks.

“Read this.” Jackson points to his computer. Stiles walks over and reads the email over Jackson’s shoulder.

 

_Sender: lydiasmartin@gmail.com_

_Hey Jackson. I know we haven’t spoken in a while but in light of things that happened recently I thought you might want to know._

_I know you and Stiles were never that close, but he did save your life and stopped you from hurting others when you were being controlled by Matt and Gerard. So, I thought maybe you cared about him._

_About four and a half months ago, Stiles killed himself. He left us all letters telling us he was gone and that those were his last words. We had a funeral and every month we go by together as a group, just to talk to him._

_We have dinner afterwards and just catch up. I don’t know, I thought maybe you’d want to join. The next meeting will be on November 23rd, if you’d like to come._

_We’d be happy to have you._

_Love,_

_Lydia_

 

“They think I’m dead?” Stiles stumbles back. “They think I’m _dead_?! Why-Why didn’t my dad tell me-my pups, my poor pups. Oh my god, they think-oh my god.” Stiles reaches up to tug at his hair. “I-I’m putting them through this, oh my god, my pups, they’d hate me if they knew. I-I-I-” Jackson cuts him off, enveloping him in a tight hug.

“Stiles, Stiles it’s okay. Listen to me; it’s okay.” Stiles ends up sliding to the floor, Jackson following quickly.

“My pups think I’m dead.”

It’s at least a half an hour later when Stiles has calmed down enough to speak. The idea that his dad would tell everyone that he was dead was-was astounding. His poor pups, mourning him.

“I-I have to call my dad.” And he does, pulls out his phone and dials the number.

“Stiles? Everything okay?” Stiles never calls on Wednesdays.

“They think I’m dead.” Silence.

“Stiles-”

“You-you let them believe I was _dead_.” Stiles is beyond angry.

“Stiles you don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me, please. Why are my pups hurting so much?” The Sheriff swallows hard; Stiles is using his calm voice. That’s never good.

“The day Derek got back he asked me if you were dead. At the time I knew that if he knew you were, it would ruin everything. He hurt you, Stiles, he hurt you so much. It was like when your mother passed. You wouldn’t even eat until you knew about the baby. I told him what I had to, to keep you safe. But Stiles, if you tell them now, they are going to want to see you. Including Derek.” Stiles stops and thinks about that for a second.

It might be selfish, but he can’t see Derek. He’s a mistake to Derek, his child would be a mistake to Derek. He’s not letting his child be a mistake.

“Love you Dad.” Stiles mumbles.

“I love you too.” Then Stiles hangs up. He looks over at Jackson, who’s been very patient.

“Do you want to go?” Stiles asks.

“I do.”

“Then you have to move out.”

“What?!”

“You smell like me after sending so much time together. If you stay away from me for a week or two the scent will fade enough that they won’t notice.” Stiles says. Jackson frowns but nods; he heard that conversation.

“Where can I go?” He asks.

“Can’t you ask one of your lawyer friends?” Stiles asks. “Please, Jacky, I can’t go back, not now. If they find out, my-my daughter. Please.” Stiles’ eyes get watery. Jackson hears what Stiles isn’t saying. _If Derek finds out, my daughter will be hurt._

“Alright, alright, it’s ok, shh, it’s alright.” Jackson pulls Stiles close, wary of his almost five month old bump. Anything for Stiles.

“I-I can’t.”

“I know, it’s ok. Come on, come with me.” Jackson brings him to the kitchen and sits him down on the counter. Stiles wipes at his eyes and tries to stop crying, but these stupid hormones screw it up. Jackson grabs a paper towel and wets it, handing it to Stiles. “Put this on your forehead.”

“Thanks,” Stiles does and slowly calms himself down.

“You feeling better?” Jackson asks. Stiles nods, feeling his cheeks warm. Jackson wipes away the tears on Stiles’ cheeks with his thumbs. “No need to feel embarrassed. I promise to move out for the next two weeks. They won’t know a thing.”

“T-Thank you.” Stiles hiccups.

“Okay. You want to sit down or…?” Jackson asks.

“I, I think I’m gonna go read. Thanks, Jacky.” Stiles hops off the counter and pads to his room.

“Don’t call me that,” There’s no heat behind the words and that’s why Stiles smiles.

 

*~*~*

 

There’s a knock on the loft door and the pack frowns at the unusual smells.

“He actually came,” Lydia gapes at nothing.

“Who?” Allison asks.

“Jackson.” Lydia runs to the door and thrusts it open, grinning at Jackson.

“Uh, hi.” Jackson nods. “Can I come in?”

“Of course! Come in,” Lydia pulls him into the loft. “Everybody, you remember Jackson.”

“Yeah. He tried to kill me.” Allison says.

“Me too.” Scott adds.

“Me three,” Erica raises a hand.

“We get it, but he’s here for Stiles. So, for Stiles, we are going to play nice. He’d want us to.” Lydia says. A pang in Jackson’s heart makes him want to turn around and run home, and most of all, never come back. But he stays because this was and has been his only real pack ever. Sure, he’s associated with a pack in NYC but it isn’t a family.

“Why is he here for Stiles? He didn’t even know him.” Scott says.

“Stiles saved my life by driving into a warehouse where he knew skilled hunters and werewolves were having a war. He restrained me and then sat in a locked van with me even though I could’ve killed him in a second. Stiles meant as much to me as he did to everyone. I’m here to mourn a friend. But if you don’t want me here, I’ll leave.” Jackson says.

“Let him stay.” Isaac says softly. “Stiles deserves as many people to love him now as possible.” They stay quiet for a little while before Jackson speaks up.

“A friend of mine forced me into reading your book. It wasn’t half bad.” Jackson says, half-smiling. Isaac smiles back softly and nods his thanks. Jackson looks to the stairs when he hears footsteps, fast steps, like someone is running. In a second, Jackson is being pinned against a wall with an angry Alpha werewolf against him.

“Why do you smell like him?” Derek asks, strangely quiet but still threatening.

“Who?”

“Stiles.” Derek says through his teeth.

“Derek, dude, he doesn’t smell like Stiles.” Scott tries to pull him back but Derek shakes him off.

“Smell harder, really try. He smells like those candles Stiles puts everywhere. He smells like Stiles’ cookies. He smells like Stiles’ stupid Head & Shoulders shampoo and that detergent Stiles uses on his clothes.” Derek says. Jackson’s heart hurts again as he realizes…

“You talk about him like he’s still here.” Derek drops him and backs away, shaking his head. Erica walks over and places a hand on Derek’s shoulder and it seems to ground him.

“Why do you smell like him?” Derek asks, softer this time, and not meeting Jackson’s eye.

“I-I don’t know, Derek. A friend of mine likes candles.” Stiles puts them _everywhere_. Literally. Jackson found a lit one in the supply closet the other day (“The cleaning supplies should smell nice!”). “I stop by a bakery a lot on my way to class.” It’s the one Stiles works at. Stiles makes the best chocolate chip peanut butter cookies in the world. “I use Head  & Shoulders because it smells good.” He started using Stiles’ when he found it in the shower and now he can’t go back. “And as for the detergent, maybe I use the same brand?” Stiles washes all of his clothes because Jackson can’t “do them the right way, damn it”. But he’s learning!

“Derek, maybe you’re just trying a little hard because you miss him?” Allison asks timidly. “I-I see Stiles all the time when I’m cooking. I’ll turn to ask him how to do something and he’ll be there, but then I blink and he’s gone.”

“Stiles nags me when I try to eat junk food.” Boyd says. Erica snorts.

“He yelled at me the other day in my head when I thought I was too fat for a dress I saw at the store.”

“He helps me with my math problems in class.” Lydia says softly. “And he corrects the professor all of the time. Though, that might just be me.” Everyone chuckles softly.

“Stiles reads over my work and gives me advice.” Isaac says. “He-he used to do that before too.” They all look to Scott, as if he’s supposed to add something.

“I see him everywhere.” Scott looks up from his fingers. “I’ll be on the field and go to pass, when I see some lanky guy in a jersey with the number 24 on it. I’ll be studying and hear him rambling in the background about some weird topic he found when he was supposed to be looking up the answers to our Spanish homework. I’ll be trying to fall asleep and all I can hear is Stiles throwing rocks at my window, telling me about some cool thing we just _have_ to do. He’s everywhere and I can’t get him out of my head.” Scott looks back down at his fingers. “I don’t know why he did it and I don’t think I care. All I want is Stiles back to actually do these things with me and I can’t have that. I think we’re all just trying to replace someone we’ll never be able to. And I think we have to come to terms with that. Somehow.”

 

*~*

 

It’s interesting, Jackson thinks, how they all talk to him so easily. He suspects they talked to him the same way when he was there. Jackson never used to get it, Stiles was annoying and spastic. He never saw the appeal.

But Stiles is so much more than that. He listens like he actually hears what you’re saying. He talks to you about all of these sometimes useless things but you listen because you never know when something amazing will show up. Stiles has the ability to make you laugh when your world is crumbling around you. He has the ability to make you feel good about yourself when everyone else is saying the opposite.

So, as Jackson stands there, listening to his old pack talk to a gravestone- with the name of a person who is currently living in New York City- like Stiles is still there, he doesn’t mourn for himself. He mourns for this family that just lost one of its own, and one of its best.

“Jackson?” Lydia asks softly. “Is there anything you’d like to say?” Jackson looks at the stone and nods.

“Thank you for showing me that there’s more.” He doesn’t explain but the pack doesn’t ask, and they walk away quietly, as a family.

 

*~*

 

“I know we decided not to stay together after everything with the kanima, and that’s not what I’m trying to do, but maybe we could still… talk? We’ve known each other all of our lives and now that I don’t have Stiles I-” Lydia shakes her head. “I just need someone to talk to.”

“That’s fine. I’d like that, actually.” Jackson nods. Lydia stops walking and turns towards him, pulling her sweater closer to her body.

“You’re different than I remember.” Jackson half-smiles.

“Funnily enough, you’re not the first person to say that to me.” He says. Lydia brushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

“He would’ve liked you now, Stiles I mean. Before you were always just kind of a jerk, too messed up to even consider other people’s emotions. But now you care, I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at everyone, like they’re your family.” She says.

“This is the only family I’ve ever known.” Lydia reaches out and squeezes his arm softly.

“I’ll talk to you soon, Jackson.” Then Lydia walks back to the cars, where Allison and Scott are waiting to drive Lydia home. Jackson sighs and shakes his head, feeling guilty for keeping a secret that’s hurting them all so much. He glances back at Derek, who’s still at the stone. Even as anger flares in his stomach at what he did to Stiles, Jackson feels sad for Derek.

Derek’s lost the most people out of the whole pack. Isaac lost his mom, Allison lost all of her family except her dad, Scott kind of lost his father, Lydia’s father stopped viewing her as a child and more as a chess piece in a game against Lydia’s mom years ago, and Jackson hasn’t had parents since he was 11 and found out he was adopted. But Derek, all he has left are his sister Cora, who lives somewhere in South America because she can’t deal with emotions, and Peter, his half-dead-should-be-dead uncle who everyone is pretty sure has a new diabolical plot to kill them all. That’s not much of a family.

Even after all of this loss, Derek’s taking it the hardest. Maybe that’s unfair and a lie, Scott’s known Stiles all of his life and they were each other’s only friend for a good portion of that time, but Derek loved Stiles in a way Scott never could.

In that moment it hits Jackson; Derek loves Stiles. Not that Jackson thought Derek could be physical in that way with someone again if he wasn’t absolutely sure, but Derek hasn’t loved in a long time. The last person he loved died by his own hand, even if it was in mercy. Then he was repeatedly hurt by people he trusted. Finally, _finally_ , he opens himself up again for love, and that person leaves, dies from Derek’s point of view.

If there was ever a second Jackson wanted to spill his secret on that trip, it was that second. Watching Derek hunch in on himself and stare at this stone with such longing and pain, mumbling soft words so quiet not even Jackson’s werewolf ears can hear it. Derek deserves to be happy, and Stiles is taking that away. Anger flares inside Jackson but dies down quickly. He knows why Stiles is doing this, he has his own reasons. Both of them screwed up, Stiles isn’t the only one to blame.

Jackson takes a deep breath and walks over, pausing next to Derek.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” Jackson asks. Derek doesn’t reply for a long time, and when he does, it’s a soft whisper.

“How did you know?”

“I smelled Lydia for months in London. Those incents she’d burn during a movie. New shoes straight out of the box from how many times she’d make me come shopping with her. Rubber when she’d erase all of my wrong answers during a study session. I remembered her scent forever, not just like recognizing it in passing, but if I could think of it, remember it from memory.” Jackson says.

“Have I ever explained what mates are to you?” Derek asks. Jackson shakes his head, Derek knows he hasn’t. “Every wolf has that one person who is everything for them. Their entire world. Their scent is home and you never forget it, no matter how hard you try. It’s the one thing that can calm you down when everything else fails. If you find that person, you just know. You never forget. That person is yours and you never want anyone else again.

“When a wolf loses his mate he’s alone for the rest of his life. Stiles was… it. Now I’m left with a pack that lost its mom and I have no one to turn to.” Derek says. “It can make a wolf go crazy. Never finding that person is one thing, but finding them and having them ripped away is another.”

“Stiles wouldn’t want you to give up. He would want you to keep fighting, for the pack and for yourself. If that isn’t enough, fight for him. Stiles wouldn’t want his pack to fall apart and it’s your job to keep it together.” Jackson says firmly. The Stiles back home loves this pack like family, and if Derek is the one to let it fall apart, Jackson has no doubt in his mind, Stiles would run back home to fix it.

“You’re right.” Derek turns to him for a second. “Welcome back, Jackson.” Derek leaves and Jackson’s left wondering if the wetness on Derek’s cheeks were tears.

 

*~*~*

 

“I’m back.” Jackson announces as he walks through the door. He listens for Stiles’ heartbeat, which is just in the next room. His heartbeat picks up and Jackson suspects Stiles is trying to get up. Dropping his duffle in the foyer, he jogs over to keep Stiles from moving. “You don’t have to get up, just relax.”

“Come ‘ere.” Stiles makes grabby hands at him. “We missed you. She hasn’t kicked once since you left.”

“How was the doctor’s appointment?” Jackson asks, sitting down next to Stiles and placing a hand on his belly. Baby Girl kicks and Jackson smiles.

“Good. She is completely healthy as far as the doctor can tell. My due date is April 15th, but those are always off.” Stiles says, smiling too. “How is everyone?”

“Well, they-”

“And don’t tell me they miss me. That’s the one thing I don’t want to hear.” Stiles says. Jackson bites his tongue and instead talks about how everyone is doing at college. He ends with how he and Lydia are going to talk more now. “That’s great! You guys can fall in love and have beautiful, much too perfectly symmetrical babies and _I_ can find out what’s happening in my pack.” Jackson flushes deeply and then perks up.

“Oh, I forgot, I got you something,” Jackson runs back to the hallway and grabs his duffle, bringing it back out. He pulls out the package that is in a Ziploc bag, wrapped in a grocery bag, and then duct taped closed in a covering garbage bag. “I didn’t want to contaminate the smell.” Stiles frowns at him curiously before carefully opening the gift. He gasps when he does, and holds the shirt to his face.

“Derek,” Yes, Jackson stole a shirt from Derek. It’s another grey Henley he won’t miss, and Stiles needs it more than he does. Baby Girl kicks again, she must recognize the scent.

“I thought you’d like it.” Jackson says.

“Thank you.” Stiles nods, not taking his face away from the shirt. “Thank you.”

 

*~*

 

The door to the bakery rings and Jackson walks in.

“He’s in the back,” Lucy says, grinning at him and popping her gum. Jackson nods his thanks and heads to the kitchen to see Stiles. He’s making some apple turnover thing that smells delicious.

“Hey Jacky, what’s up?” Stiles asks, glancing up for a second.

“I’ll need you to be home by five today. We have a meeting with an interior designer.” Jackson says.

“What for?”

“Baby Girl’s room. I doubt either of us knows what a little girl would like so I thought we could get some help.” Jackson says.

“Do we still get to do the painting and stuff? I was kind of looking forward to it.” Stiles says, mumbling like he’s afraid Jackson will say no.

“We can do everything ourselves, if that’s what you want. But Kasey has some good ideas we can use.” Jackson says. Stiles smiles and nods.

“That’d be nice. Thanks.”

 

*~*

 

“I love [the tree](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915303197/).” Stiles sighs, leaning back against Jackson. “So feminine and yet, not enough that I’m vomiting glitter.”

“That’s an image.” Jackson mumbles. Stiles barks a laugh and looks at Jackson without moving his body.

“When can we move in the furniture?” He asks.

“An hour or so. The last of it will be here soon. Do you want to change?” Stiles looks down at his paint covered jeans and old ripped shirt that’s actually Boyd’s. To be honest, Stiles has a piece of clothing from each of the male members of the pack, and from the girls he has a gift. Allison he has a beanie from when they went to the premiere of The Hunger Games in LA and then got drunk “by accident” afterwards (How were they supposed to know that wasn’t ginger ale?). From Lydia he has a humongous amount of skinny jeans and a single Batman tie she bought him for a wedding she was attending (He was her date, in a totally platonic way). From Erica he has various Batman clothes; she has an equal amount of Catwoman stuff.

“I guess. Call me if the stuff comes.” Stiles leaves the room and walks about four steps to his own. He loves the fact that he’ll be so close to Baby Girl. When he changes he switches into one of Scott’s old lacrosse sweatshirts and a pair of PJ pants. Stiles can only wear either his own overly large shirts, or shirts of people who are bigger than him. His stomach is getting really large, six months now. His dad and Melissa are flying out soon. They want to be with Stiles for the birth.

Stiles spots it in the corner of his eye and finds he wants the scent again. He pads over and picks up the shirt, burying his nose in it. Something about smelling Derek makes Stiles feel calm again. He doesn’t want to know why and he doesn’t want to look too far into it, but he feels safe when he smells it so he’s going to keep doing it. Baby Girl kicks and Stiles smiles, running a hand over his stomach.

“We really have to find a name for you, huh, baby Girl?” Stiles says. He was thinking of naming her Claudia, after his mom. Or Talia. Or Laura. But then he decided that these women already have done great things and were great people, and that Baby Girl should get her own name to make great. Now he’s left with no name. He’s been trying to find one in passing, like reading it in a book or seeing it in a movie. But none seem to fit.

“It’s here!” Jackson calls. Stiles waddles downstairs to see Jackson unwrapping several pieces of furniture. “We’ve got the rocking chair, the crib, the changing table, the hamper, the dresser, and the closet divider are all here.”

“So, what do we have to put together?” Stiles asks.

“The crib and the changing table, but we do have to fit the closet divider in the closet. You up for it?” Stiles nods.

Four hours later, their moods are a significantly lower but they have two new pieces of furniture built and put in place. Stiles and Jackson lean against the wall and look up at the ceiling.

“I think Baby Girl will like the moon.” Stiles says. The ceiling was a beautiful mural- they hired someone to paint it, no way were they doing a good job on that- of a moon, a shining, glowing moon that almost seems real. Stiles wanted it, for a couple of reasons. One being that Baby Girl is probably a werewolf and will find it comforting. Another being that Stiles is 100% positive the Hale’s had one in their nursery.

The thing about the Hales was that they had at least one baby in the house at a time. It was a big family. Stiles had only been there a few times. Mr. Hale and his mom were friends, they shared recipes and tips for house cleaning. A little known fact about the Hales is that Eric Hale was more of the cooker and cleaner in the house. His mom had just gotten sick and they hadn’t told Stiles yet. His dad had to work, his mom had a doctor’s appointment, and Mrs. McCall was on shift. His mom dropped him off and the first person there to play with happened to be Cora. They were similar in age so they got along well enough.

Cora had asked him if he wanted to see her baby brother, Nick. Stiles had agreed happily, he was an only child and never really got to see little kids. He was always fond of them, though. So they ran up to the nursery and Stiles was amazed at the beautiful moon on the ceiling. Cora explained that it was supposed to calm down the baby. Stiles didn’t need to know they were werewolves to understand why; it was so simple and yet so welcoming at the same time. They spent a fair amount of time in there, until Cora’s grumpy older brother came in and yelled at them for annoying the baby.

“How was Derek?” Stiles asks the question he’s been afraid to ask since Jackson got home.

“Healing. Like they all are. But I don’t think he’s going to be okay anytime soon.” Jackson says.

“Why not?” Stiles was a mistake. He should be easy to get over.

“You’re his mate.” Stiles sucks in a quick breath and puts a hand on his belly.

“Mates. Like, I-love-you-you-are-mine-forever-and-ever-no-one-else kind of mates?” Jackson nods but Stiles doesn’t see it. Stiles doesn’t need to. “Oh my god,” His breathing becomes erratic and he can’t control it. His vision swirls and he feels like falling over. Why is it so hard to breathe?

“Stiles, calm down! You’re having a panic attack, you need to breathe.” Jackson kneels in front of him and takes Stiles’ hands. “Stiles, listen to me, you gotta calm down, come on, Stiles you need to breathe!”

But Stiles can’t hear him and he can’t control his breathing. Everything is going hazy and he feels like he’s about to fall unconscious when a few words get through to him.

“…Baby Girl needs you to calm down…”

Stiles shuts his eyes tightly and holds his breath, starts counting down from 100. He makes it to 73 when he can finally open his eyes and blink at Jackson.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologize for a panic attack.” Jackson pulls him close and lets Stiles sob into his shoulder.

 

*~*

 

Stiles was Derek’s mate. He still can’t get it into his head. If he was Derek’s mate, then what was Derek doing, telling him that night was a mistake? Stiles’ first time, with anyone, just a mistake. With someone he had admired for so long and grown to love. He had thought it was amazing. He wanted it, so badly. He didn’t believe it was actually happening when it did.

Then Derek had called him. And then he was told that what happened was a mistake. The idea of them being together was ridiculous. There was no way they could ever be together. _What were they even thinking?_ Three days later Stiles was throwing up bile into the toilet, having not eaten anything in three days. He peed on a stick, he found out he was pregnant.

He thought about calling Derek, telling him. Then he thought of Derek saying their child was a mistake. It was at that moment that Stiles decided he would never let his child endure something like that, a parent who hated them.

So he left. He had to.

But now? Knowing what Derek did but having no reason for it? Stiles was confused. After hours of thinking when he should’ve been sleeping he resolved it in his head. Derek had done something stupid. Stiles will have to forgive him, because he did something stupid too.

But tonight, Stiles is going to be selfish, and he’s going to hate Derek for breaking his heart. Because the truth is? It’s still broken.

 

*~*

 

Jackson tosses and turns in his sleep as images of snakes and blood cross his mind. They don’t happen a lot anymore, the nightmares from the kanima, but when they do, they instill a body-shivering, mind-freezing terror in him that he still doesn’t know how to get out of. Jackson wakes suddenly at a knock from his door. He looks over to see the silhouette of a seven month pregnant man.

“Jackson? Are you ok?” Stiles asks. “I-I heard you moving around.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Go back to bed.” Stiles takes a step further into the room.

“Is it the kanima?” Jackson doesn’t respond. Stiles gets into the bed, it’s big enough for two, and sits, waiting.

“I remember bits and pieces. The smell of blood, someone’s screams. I forget about it, most of the time. It wasn’t me, I know that. But I can still remember what it felt like to be controlled and used for such horrible acts of hatred.” Jackson says quietly. “I can’t get those memories out of my head.”

Stiles is quiet for a while. They sit there in silence for a good five minutes before Stiles speaks up.

“After you left, we dealt with an Alpha pack. Through some weird, druid magic, Allison, Scott, and I had opened doors into our minds. Scott and Allison closed theirs. But I couldn’t. This evil spirit called a nogitsune possessed me. It thrived off of pain and suffering and chaos. It killed half of the Sheriff’s department, stabbed Scott, went on a rampage through the hospital, and almost killed Allison, all using my body. I remember it all, how it felt, what it looked like. But the worst part is that I remember liking it.

“For weeks after I couldn’t remember if I was awake or not. I didn’t want to be asleep, I was afraid it would come back if I let my guard down. When I finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, I dreamed of killing my friends and family and I couldn’t even wake up. I suffered for weeks, and it’s Beacon Hills, so it’s not like we get a break in between supernatural problems. Derek found me in my room one night, fighting not to fall asleep. He knows what it’s like, to have your body used for unspeakable things. He told me that you never forget what happened to you, but you have to accept that it’s not your fault. When the bad memories creep in, you have to remember the good ones. Or those bad things will win. That night I fell asleep and slept until morning.”

Jackson lets the information soak in, quietly, and the silence resumes. Stiles turns on his side and curls over his belly, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. Jackson watches him for a few seconds before doing the same. Most nights, Jackson can’t get back to sleep without having another nightmare.

Jackson sleeps through the night.

 

*~*~*

 

“What do you mean you’re leaving during spring break?” Scott asks, more like yells.

“I’m sorry, Scott, but I’m not needed here. I thought after all John’s been through it might be nice to get away for a bit.” Melissa says. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“You _don’t see what the big deal is_?!” Scott raises his arms in rage. “Not to mention that the week you’re leaving also happens to contain Stiles’ _birthday_ , but you’re leaving with no explanation as to why.”

“I understand this might be hard for you, but I can’t help you grieve. I can help John, he lost someone too, you know. He lost a son. And so did I.” Melissa says. Scott turns away, feeling ashamed.

“I didn’t mean tha-”

“I know what you meant. But I can’t help you. Go to the pack, you can help each other.” Melissa leaves the room, feeling overwhelming guilt for keeping a secret from one son for another.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles finishes his favorite book for a seventh time, smiling widely even with tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

_Letting her go would be the hardest thing he’d ever do. But Spencer couldn’t have nice things, and he was sure Luna was the best thing in his life. And as he turned away, Spencer made a promise. He promised himself that if he ever got a chance to have Luna again, he’d never let her go._

 

Wow, Isaac is a great writer. Stiles puts the book on his bed side table and sits up. He knows Isaac is coming out with a new book soon. He can’t wait to read it. His pup is so smart and amazing and all Stiles wants is to tell him in person how proud he is.

Suddenly, it hits him.

“Luna,” He scrambles up and goes down the hall to see Jackson. He’s watching some crime show on TV that gives Stiles the creeps. “Luna Grace,”

“What?”

“Baby Girl. Luna Grace. The girl in Isaac’s book.” Stiles says. “I want to name the baby Luna Grace.”

“A-Alright, that’s a beautiful name.” Jackson nods. Stiles grins widely.

“Luna Grace.”

 

*~*~*

 

Lydia leaves the pack meeting feeling a little better, but not much. They just aren’t the same without Stiles there. When she gets home she finds an email waiting from Jackson and she grins.

_Sender: jwhit@gmail.com_

_Hey, I wanted to tell you a friend of mine is having a kid soon so I won’t be around to talk as much but I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible._

_College is going well, passed with great grades this semester. I’m going to reward myself with a spring break in Italy, so I probably won’t be able to talk to you. I’m not bringing my laptop._

_How’s the pack? I was talking to Derek and he said Scott’s upset about Melissa leaving for somewhere? What’s going on?_

_Anyway, I’m sorry this email is so short, but I’ve got a lot going on. Talk to you soon._

_Jackson_

 

Lydia grins and starts typing a response.

 

_Recipients: jwhit@gmail.com_

_That’s alright, about not being able to talk. I hope your friend’s birth goes well. I’ll just have to hold myself over somehow until you’re free._

_I’m sure you assume college is going well for me, too. Which it is. I’ll be doubling my workload so I can finish college a year early. Berkeley is getting boring. When I’m done, I don’t know what I’ll do._

_Stiles and I always joked around with starting a bakery. He’d do the baking and I’d manage the books. We always joked, but I think both of us knew we’d do it one day. Now I don’t know what I want to do._

_The pack is good. Isaac’s almost done with his second book and I’ll be going with him to his next publisher’s meeting. Erica and Boyd are moving in together, which is a long time coming but exciting none-the-less. Scott is proposing to Allison. They won’t get married until after college, but Scott says he wants them to have something solid to hold onto._

_You’ve been talking to Derek? That’s strange because he doesn’t talk to any of us anymore. It’s like he’s shut in on himself and it’s hurting the pack. None of us know how to go about talking it out with him. Stiles was always the best at that._

_As for the Scott-Melissa thing. Melissa and John are leaving during Spring Break. Melissa says it’s to help John recover from Stiles’ death, but strangely, John seems to be taking it the best. It would be fine except that they’re leaving around Stiles’ birthday._

_Scott and Stiles always spent their birthdays together, all day. It didn’t change after the whole werewolf thing either. We’ll all be spending the day together, but I guess Scott just wanted his mom there too._

_Lydia_

 

She sends it and sighs, leaning back in her chair. This is how she used to talk to Stiles. Jackson’s wonderful, but it’s just not the same.

 

*~*

 

Derek wakes up and glances at his bed side table clock.

11:42

He sighs and gets up, padding down to the bathroom. He used to get up at 6, regardless if he didn’t have to do anything. Morning run, shower, breakfast, he always did it. But now, if he doesn’t have to work, he doesn’t wake up until midday. He can tell the pack is worried about him, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Stiles, his mate, his whole world is gone, ripped from him without explanation or reason. It’s killing him inside and out. He doesn’t understand how he’s supposed to go on without the one person he could share everything with.

Derek bangs his head against the shower wall as he cleans himself. After getting thoroughly clean, he wraps a fuzzy towel around his waist and makes his way back to his bedroom. He manages to pull on some sweatpants before there’s a knock at his door. Derek groans to himself and makes his way out to the living room. He doesn’t recognize the smell so it must be the mailman or something. Derek walks over and opens the door, picking up the mail. He looks through it when he freezes, dropping the other mail.

Where the return address should be, are six letters.

 

_Stiles_

 

Derek rips open the letter and finds it hand written, just like those six letters all those months ago.

 

_Dear Sourwolf,_

_Stop it. I wouldn’t have left if I hadn’t thought you could take care of my pack. I thought you’d listen to my last words, but maybe you need the words of a dead man to get you to listen. So **listen**. _

_Stop moping. Let the pack in. They need you and mostly, you need them. I don’t care if “you don’t know how to grieve” or you “can’t live without me”. I’m gone and you have to accept that._

_You can’t close yourself off again. Please._

_And don’t say you can’t open yourself up, I know you can. That night, before you left for the seminar, even if you regret it, you were open and vulnerable. I don’t expect you to be that open again, but open up a little._

_They need you. And if you don’t fix that pack, by God, I swear I will find some way to make you pay for the deterioration of my pack._

_Stiles_

 

The paper smells like salt water and Stiles and pain. Derek can’t help but think these might’ve been the last words Stiles ever wrote. That thought makes him crumble to the ground, gripping the letter tightly.

 

*~*~*

 

_Sender: lydiasmartin@gmail.com_

_Hey, I know you said you couldn’t talk, but I just needed to tell you something._

_Derek’s… changed. He came to Scott’s last lacrosse game, he went shopping with Erica, he practiced baseball with Boyd, and he read over Isaac’s work. He’s doing all of these things, he’s becoming the Alpha again. I don’t know how or why, but I just needed to share it with someone._

_It’s like he’s trying again. Stiles must be watching over us._

_Lydia_

 

Jackson smiles.

“Oh Lyds, you have no idea.”

 

*~*

 

Stiles is just lying there, catching up on the last episode of _Once Upon A Time_ when something feels weird. He looks down at his belly, it’s been hurting a little over the past hour and a half, but he figured it was Braxton-Hicks contractions, not the real thing. The wetness between his legs says otherwise.

“Uh, Jackson?” Stiles calls. “I think I’m going into labor.” Jackson runs into the room faster than Stiles has ever seen.

“We’ve gotta go,” Stiles was expecting panic, Jackson is that kind of person. What he wasn’t expecting was Jackson to pick him up bodily and carry him out the door.

“Jackson, Jacky, we need a taxi. Put me down.” Stiles hits at Jackson’s chest. “Now,” Jackson obeys and Stiles is walking again. “You have your wallet?”

“Yeah,”

“Then let’s go.”

 

*~*

 

“Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?” Dr. Nora asks.

“Dandy, how about you?” Stiles asks through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost over. One more centimeter and she’ll be ready to come on out.” Dr. Nora sits up.

“What’s going on?!” Jackson bursts into the room.

“Mr. Whittemore, we explained, only family in the delivery room-”

“He is family.” Stiles says. “Let him stay, please.” Dr. Nora sighs and nods. Jackson runs to Stiles’ side.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Jackson looks all around before focusing back on Stiles.

“She’s coming soon. Baby Girl will be here soon.” Stiles says, smiling tiredly up at Jackson.

“Not soon. Now.” Dr. Nora says. “Get ready to push.”

Fifteen minutes and some agonizing pain later, there’s one more person in that room. A tiny, wrinkly, crying person who is just plain beautiful. Stiles watches her from the second she’s taken away to be cleaned off.

“I-I-I wan’ her,” Stiles says.

“Shh, you’ll get her in a second.” Jackson soothes him. He’s right; not even a second later Baby Girl is in his arms.

“Do we have a name yet?” Dr. Nora asks.

“Luna Grace Hale.” Stiles says, looking down at his child in awe.

“Hale? You don’t want to use Stilinski? Or hyphenate?” Dr. Nora asks.

“I want Hale.” Stiles says, smiling sleepily. Dr. Nora nods warily and Jackson seems a little skeptical, but all Stiles can see is the beautiful baby girl in his arms.

 

*~*

 

It’s weird, how people think their baby will be a perfect mix of the two parents. Scientifically, it’s said that the child looks mostly like the father for the first year of life. In scientific terms, Derek is the “father” in Stiles’ particular situation. But Stiles isn’t sure if Luna looks like Derek either. In some ways, she is kind of a mix.

Her skin is pale and soft, like Stiles’ is, and she’s got that little button nose that Stiles can only really see in his mother. Her baby cheeks are scarily similar to pictures of Stiles when he was a baby, and her lips are so totally Stiles’. Luna’s hair isn’t growing in yet, just a little fuzz, but it seems to be Derek’s dark color. And her eyes are blue, blue and green and gold all at once, and the second Stiles sees them he knows for sure this is Derek’s daughter too.

Truthfully, though, Stiles couldn’t care less about her appearance. She’s got ten little baby fingers and ten little baby toes, two arms and two legs, and completely healthy. Stiles couldn’t ask for more.

Luna came a little early so Melissa and John aren’t there yet when they get back to the condo. Stiles fell asleep on the way home and Jackson’s eyes only looked away from Luna enough to get her safely home. He only half-wakes Stiles as he carries him up the stairs and by the time Stiles hits the mattress he’s out like a light. Jackson smiles fondly at his tired friend before walking down the hall to put Luna down for a nap too.

“Your daddy loves you so much, Luna. A lot of people love you, even if they don’t know you yet. But they love you. And I love you too.” Jackson presses a kiss to Luna’s forehead and she gurgles sleepily. He puts her into the crib and tucks her in safely, removing all items that could harm her. A second after he stops to look at her, Luna tucks her little thumb in her mouth and falls asleep like her daddy. “Goodnight, Luna.”

 

*~*~*

 

Talia always told Laura she’d have a special connection with her betas. All werewolves have a connection with their pack mates, a tether between them that lets them know if they’re safe or how they’re feeling. When a pack member dies, the tether is broken and you can no longer feel that person’s presence.

Talia explained that for Alphas, the tether was stronger. Like a piece of physical string holding them together. The string could stretch but it would never break for any other reason than death. The bond would always be there, whether the person was still “in the pack” or not.

So Derek feels the anxiety that Jackson feels, despite Jackson being on the other side of the country. He feels the panic and excitement Jackson is struggling to keep buried. All of Jackson’s emotions are going through Derek too and it’s overwhelming. Derek excuses himself from the pack meeting so the other betas don’t feel it. As he locks himself in his room, that’s been soundproofed even for werewolves, he lets the emotions in. He blacks out with the intensity of it all. When he wakes up, he feels it.

A new bond forming, being tied to a new person Derek doesn’t know. The string is stretched tightly, but it’s there and it’s strong. Derek feels this new person’s fear and wants to comfort them. But then the person is comforted by someone else and they calm down, the feeling of safety running through the person and, in turn, running through Derek.

He doesn’t know what it is about this new person, but it feels even stronger than his betas. Like how it felt with Stiles, when he was here.

 

*~*~*

 

"Thank god for Spring break.” Stiles sighs, carrying Luna in one arm as he eats a piece of toast. He already gave Luna her bottle and he’s ready to sit down and not move for a few hours. Jackson is taking a midterm or something like that, a final test before the semester is over. Stiles is alone in the condo; his dad and Melissa are arriving in a few days. “Let’s watch some early morning shows.”

“Megess.” Luna says. Stiles nod, taking it as a yes, and marches over to the couch where he sits down, Luna in his lap.

“Let’s see what’s on.” Stiles grabs the remote and flips through the channels when he stops on an early morning talk show, the Today Show it looks like. There, on the screen, is his little pup, talking about his new book.

“Welcome back, I’m Tanya Walters and I’m here with the hottest new author in America, Isaac Lahey.” The picture cuts to Isaac smiling sheepishly. “So, Isaac, you’re book “Under the Sharing Moon” has been on the New York Best Seller’s week for 9 straight weeks and it’s sold over 22 million copies just in its first year. How does it feel to have this kind of reaction?”

“Um, well when I first started writing it was just a hobby to kind of express some creativity. To have it appreciated like this is overwhelming, I never expected it to get this big.” Isaac says.

“See there, Luna?” Stiles points to the screen. “That’s Isaac; he’s also my little pup. He’s your Uncle Isaac.”

“Many people have been wondering if you will be continuing the story with a sequel. Are the rumors true?” Tanya asks, grinning cheekily.

“Well, as you know, I have another book coming out in June called “Over There”. It’s a separate story, but I was talking with my publisher the other day about continuing “Moon”.” Isaac says, blushing a little.

“Well, I guess we are all going to have to wait.” Tanya says. Stiles smells a dirty diaper and sighs, pressing record on the interview to watch later. He gets up and brings Luna down to her room to change her diaper. Right now, both Stiles and Luna are in their PJ’s; Stiles is a red hoodie and some PJ bottoms and Luna in an onesie that says “I love you to the moon and back”.

“There we go, all nice and clean.” Stiles says, smiling at Luna and patting her bottom that’s protected by a diaper. Luna giggles and flails her arms back. Stiles scoops her up and makes it downstairs in time to watch the end of the interview.

“So, a lot of people are wondering who the “Stiles Stilinski” you dedicated the book to is. Can you elaborate?” Tanya asks.

“Um,” Isaac looks down at his fingers, fidgeting a little. “He was the first person that ever read my writing. He kinda forced me into showing other people, but not in a bad way, and because of that, one of my friends got me a meeting with my now-publisher. So he’s kind of the reason I’m here right now.” Isaac pauses and looks up. “After I moved in with my foster parent, I really didn’t have a lot of parental figures in my life. I mean, Derek was great, but he was dealing with a lot of other things in his life. Stiles was kind of like that parent for me and if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be who I am today. That’s why I dedicated my book to him, really. And anything I do from now on. It’s all because of him.”

“Well, on that sweet note, we’ve gotta end. That’s all our time folks; tune in after the break some spring crafts with Dina and Tim.” Then it goes to commercial. Stiles wipes at his eyes and looks down at Luna. She’s already blinking up at him.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. I just miss him.”

Luna gurgles some nonsense but it seems like she understands.

 

*~*

 

“She’s precious.” Melissa coos, turning to look at John behind her. Luna is sleeping, watched by her grandparents while her daddy and Uncle Jackson are out. John is staring down at her with utter devotion in his eyes and Melissa’s heart melts.

“I’m glad you came with me, Mel.” John says, glancing at her. “It’s nice to have someone to… share this with.”

“I’m always here for you.” Melissa reaches out and covers John’s hand with her own. He smiles a crinkly eyed smile and Melissa smiles back softly. Then they both turn to look at the perfect child in front of them.

 

*~*~*

 

Scott’s been irritable all day. Allison asked if he wanted eggs or an omelet and he grumbled at her. Lydia had asked how vet school was going and he just ignored her. Even Derek had asked him to scoot over on the couch and Scott had glared at him. But this, this was the last straw.

Isaac had been carrying some books of Derek’s over to some boxes in the corner; Derek was moving into the basically finished Hale house and everyone was helping with the packing. Scott hadn’t been paying attention and knocked into Isaac, thus causing the books to clatter to the floor. Scott went ballistic.

“What is your problem Isaac?! Can’t you see where you’re going?! You’re a freaking werewolf for fuck’s sake!” Scott yells. Isaac cowers, scared of his friend’s hostility.

“That’s it, down to the full moon room.” Derek says in his Alpha voice. Scott grumbles but obeys as Allison and Erica start helping Isaac pick up the books. Derek ruffles Isaac’s hair as comfort as he follows Scott out of the room. He finds him standing petulantly in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest and pouting.

“That was completely uncalled for.”

“He should’ve been w-”

“Let’s talk about why you’re really upset.” Scott freezes. “It’s Stiles’ birthday.”

“You all don’t understand!” Scott yells. “Every birthday we spent together! All day and all night, we’d play video games and eat ice cream cake! Don’t you get how this feels for me?! My _best friend_ is gone! Dead, and he’s never coming back! I couldn’t-couldn’t stop it or realize what was happening, and now he’s gone.” Scott’s breathing is labored. “Gone and I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, he just walks over and hugs Scott tightly, letting him cry into his shoulder. It must’ve been tiring, unloading all of this, because Scott soon falls asleep, mumbling the word “Goodbye” over and over again.

 

*~*~*

 

“You almost done?!” Stiles calls. He’s in the nursery, fixing Luna up for Church. It’s Easter, and Stiles wants to continue his mother’s tradition of going to Church on Easter. He’s dressed in a nice button down and some slacks, and Luna is dressed in a [yellow dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915303212/), with a onesie under it that’s attached. On the hem of the dress are different bunnies sewn in with a carrot between each bunny. Stiles fell in love the second he saw it and Luna looks adorable in it.

“Yeah, is this suitable?” Jackson answers, walking into the nursery. Stiles looks up to see him in a simple pale green button down and some nice slacks. Stiles smiles.

“You look very handsome. Now come on, I don’t want to be late.” Jackson grabs the diaper bag and out the door they go. The service is nice, and it brings back memories of his mother, fond memories. Overall, Stiles enjoys the experience.

“So, you want to do the whole chocolate thing?” Jackson asks.

“I bought her a stuffed bunny, she can’t have chocolate yet, too young. I like the bunny though, it’s pink and fluffy.” Stiles says, bouncing Luna in his arms. They’re walking home, it’s a nice day and the church isn’t too far from the condo.

“I was looking forward to the chocolate.” Jackson mumbles. Stiles laughs brightly.

“There will be plenty of chocolate at Halloween.” He says. They make it to the condo quickly and give Luna her present. Stiles then reveals the Peeps he bought to Jackson and they spend the rest of the day eating them on the couch with Luna cuddling her bunny and watching “It’s the Easter Beagle Charlie Brown” and “Hop”.

 

*~*

 

Stiles wakes to crying and groans. He’s so tired, he was up the past two nights studying for a test he took this morning and now he can’t sleep due to his little bundle of joy waking every hour. Not even opening his eyes, he shuffles out of bed and down the hall. When he finally opens his eyes, it’s to see Jackson holding Luna, cooing to her and calming her down.

“Jacky?”

“Go back to bed, I’ve got her. It’s a full moon; I think it’s getting to her.” Jackson says. Stiles hovers for a second. “Seriously, I’ve got this, go back to bed.”

“Thanks Jacky,” Stiles gets back to bed and falls asleep. Jackson stays up for another hour, flashing his eyes and shifting his face for Luna until she calms down. Jackson can help on full moons, but what Luna really needs is an Alpha.

 

*~*

 

“How is my little werewolf this morning?” Stiles coos, scooping up his daughter. “We’ve got a class to go to.” Stiles and Luna are in a baby adventure class, and each week they do a different activity, like swimming or yoga. This week is baby sing-a-long.

“Grggu,” Luna smiles a gummy smile.

“Alright, pup, let’s get ready.” He changes her into a pink onesie and then changes himself into a V-neck t-shirt and some jeans. “We’re going out!”

“Be safe!” Jackson calls back.

“Always!” Stiles and Luna starts for class. One thing Stiles loves about the city is that he can walk everywhere. The class is a block down the road. When he gets there, he greets all of the other parents. There are a few other dads and more mothers. Stiles has become close with a few of the parents, mostly with another single dad named Luke.

“Hey, excited to hum to songs we don’t know half the words to?” Stiles asks, sitting down on the mat next to Luke. Luke grins.

“Totally. Julian and I have been practicing our ABC’s.” He says. Julian and Luna begin to “play” together, which is more like the two of them flailing exclusively whilst sitting next to each other. It’s cute nonetheless.

Class goes well, Luna seems to enjoy “Old McDonald” a lot, especially when they got to the “and on that farm he had a wolf,” part. Afterwards the babies have play time where they are allowed to explore the play area while the parents have coffee and snacks. Lisa was in charge of the snacks this week and she brought in some filthy double chocolate brownies that make Stiles want to drool.

“So, Stiles, do you think you’d want to go on our own kind of playdate anytime soon?” Luke asks, eyebrows dancing. Stiles laughs, nodding.

“Yeah, it sounds fun.” Stiles says.

“Really?” Luke seems ecstatic.

“Of course, I’d love for Luna to socialize more.” Luke’s face falls. “What?”

“I uh, I meant like for you and I to go on a date. Not the children.” Luke says, awkwardly looking at his coffee.

“Oh,”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I totally understand.” Luke says quickly.

“No, it’s not that you aren’t awesome, it’s just…” Stiles takes a deep breath. “Luna’s other dad, he uh, I still love him. I just don’t think I’ll be dating anytime soon.”

“Oh, okay, I understand.” Luke nods. It’s a little awkward after that, but they push through and end up planning a real playdate for the kids next Saturday. Stiles gets home and puts Luna down for her afternoon nap. On his way back downstairs, he runs into Jackson, who looks worried.

“Hey, are you alright?” Stiles asks.

“I’m worried about Luna.”

“What, why?” “She’s a werewolf and every full moon is going to be hard until she learns control, but she doesn’t have an Alpha. Or, she does, but he’s on the other side of the country. She needs an Alpha.” Jackson says. Stiles thinks it over for a minute, deciding what the best plan of action would be and sighs.

“I’ll call my dad.”

“What can your dad do?” Jackson asks, frowning.

“He can get to Deaton.”

 

*~*~*

 

Scott whistles as he gets to Deaton’s. He likes his job there even though he’s in college and he _is_ studying to be a vet, so it’s good practice. Scott is surprised though when he walks in to see Sheriff Stilinski there, talking with Deaton.

“…and tell him that if it doesn’t work, there are stones he can buy that will soothe her enough that it won’t be a big problem. Moonstones, of course. And remember, by 8 months she should be able to fully control her eye shift, and at four she should be able to do it, but not control it.” Deaton says.

“Thanks, Doc, I’ll get back to you on her progress. This means a lot.” Sheriff nods.

“And give my regards to them both.” Deaton says with a soft smile. The Sheriff returns it with a crinkly eyed smile and another nod.

“Will do,” Then the Sheriff seems to notice that Scott is there. “Oh, hey Scott,” He clears his throat. “I’d better be going,” And the Sheriff leaves with a pile of books in his arms.

“What was that about?” Scott asks, frowning a little.

“A mutual friend needed some help. Not important. I need you to feed the cats and wash Otis.” Deaton turns and leaves the room, and Scott is left wondering what the slight uptick in Deaton’s heartbeat meant.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles dresses Luna up in a [onesie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915303205/) that says “I just spent 9 months in a Batcave” that’s grey and has the Batman symbol on it. It was a toss-up between that and the pink one she has that says “On Wednesdays we wear pink”. It’s warm out, just the end of August, and college is starting up again soon. Stiles and Jackson are going to plan their schedules out so that one of them is home to watch Luna at all times.

He straps her up in a stroller and down the street they go. It’s a few more blocks than Stiles is used to going with Luna, but he jogs every other morning so it’s not more than he can do. They get to the apartment building quickly and take the elevator up to the seventh floor. Stiles knocks on the door number 4 and it’s opened a minute later by a blondish haired woman with kind eyes.

“Stiles? Come on in.” He enters the apartment, leaving the stroller outside and taking Luna in with him. Luna must recognize another wolf because her eyes turn golden for a second before switching back.

“Carrie? Is he here?” A man pads out in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

“Yes, go get dressed. We won’t be long.” Carrie says. Stiles sits down at the breakfast nook as instructed and waits. “Ray just got back from a seminar on Alpha mates and their place in the pack. He gave a very intriguing lecture. You might want to go to a few seminars, they can be very informative.”

“Any on werewolf children?” Stiles asks. Carrie nods.

“Many. Even though you’re human, being the mate of a well-known wolf can get you some ins with a lot of people.” Carrie says. She sits down next to him. “Alright, do you want to start?”

“Sure,” Stiles takes a deep breathing before handing Luna over to Carrie. She smiles down at the baby and wiggles her fingers in a little wave. Luna giggles.

“So, you understand what we’re going to do?” Carrie asks, looking up. Stiles nods.

“You’re going to flash your eyes and if she responds the same she can be a beta for another Alpha.” Stiles says carefully. He memorized it for this reason, but it still seems a little strange.

“Right. I would be happy to act as her Alpha if possible and if you would like, but she could never fully be my beta, not with her true Alpha out there already.” Carrie says. Ray comes padding out and starts making some eggs, listening intently with his head bent towards them.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Carrie looks down at the baby who is smiling happily; unaware of everything going on except a fuzz she spots over Carrie’s shoulder.

“Luna Grace,” Carrie says in her Alpha voice, getting Luna’s attention. Then Carrie’s eyes bleed red and hold the color for a few seconds before returning to the soft blue they once were. Stiles holds his breath as he waits for Luna’s reaction. Luna giggles and sticks out her tongue, blowing a raspberry at Carrie. Stiles sighs. “I’m sorry, but her bond with her Alpha is too strong. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Thanks anyway.” Stiles stands up, accepting Luna back into his arms.

“I can give you some of the numbers for seminars coming up, if you’d like.” Carrie suggests hopefully. Stiles nods and spends another five minutes getting numbers before heading back to the condo. Jackson is waiting on the couch and lifts an eyebrow inquiringly when Stiles walks in. Stiles shakes his head as an answer and Jackson sighs.

“I didn’t think so. So…” Jackson stands up and holds out a [necklace](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915303221/). “I got her this.”

“Jacky, it’s beautiful,” Stiles gasps at the beautiful pendant.

“It’s made of moonstone and Deaton said it should be able to sooth her on full moons.” Jackson says. Stiles hugs him tightly.

“Thanks Jacky,”

“It was nothing. Really.” Stiles pulls back, eyes watering.

“No, it was a lot more than nothing. Thank you.” Stiles presses a quick kiss to his cheek before hugging him again. Jackson flushes a little but hugs back just as tight.

 

*~*

 

“Seriously? Little Red Riding Hood?” Jackson says from the doorway. Stiles considers [the red costume](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915303215/) Luna is wearing and smiles.

“Shush up, it’s adorably ironic. Now get in your costume, Big Bad Wolf.” Stiles says. Jackson rolls his eyes and shifts his face into his wolf one. Luna giggles.

“Alright, off to Grandmother’s house we go.” Jackson grumbles. Stiles laughs brightly and marches off. He’s wearing a red hoodie and some jeans, carrying Luna in a picnic basket to go with the costume. Technically, Jackson isn’t trying too hard either, it just looks like it.

They trick-or-treat for a while before going to this costume party Lisa, another mom from the class, invited them to. There’s a costume contest and Jackson wins a $20 gift certificate to Babies R Us and Stiles laughs until he cries. When they get home, Stiles gives Luna one piece of chocolate before rocking her to sleep. He comes down the stairs to find Jackson sifting through the rest of Luna’s candy. He looks up, a deer caught in the headlights, and Stiles walks over.

“Scoot, and save the Reese’s for me.”

They pig out on candy that Luna can’t eat yet and watch inappropriate Christmas movies until 1 in the morning when Luna starts crying again. Jackson let’s Stiles sleep on the couch and brings her back downstairs to sleep with them.

 

*~*

 

Thanksgiving is small.

Stiles cooks a small turkey, some mashed potatoes, an apple pie and a few other fixings, but not much.

Stiles’ Dad is staying in Beacon and having dinner with the pack (Allison is cooking and Stiles couldn’t be prouder) and so is Melissa. Luna seems to like turkey a lot, they don’t give her too much though, and Jackson makes them both leftover sandwiches the next day.

Luna really likes Charlie Brown and they end up watching it six times the day after Thanksgiving. Looking around the post-apocalyptic wasteland of their kitchen, in the center a sleeping baby werewolf, Jackson and Stiles feel thankful for a lot.

 

*~*

 

As he looks out the window, Stiles tries to remember how he got here. He knows Carrie giving him the numbers was a big part of it, and Jackson’s encouragement, but mostly, he thinks, it’s Luna’s fault.

Sure, Stiles would love to attend a werewolf seminar on children so he can learn how to properly care for his little girl. That’s very important, but this is something different entirely. Now he’s going to propose an idea for the Convention for the Protection of All Creatures (the CPAC for short).

Stiles has been toying with the idea since his sophomore year, ever since he found out about Derek and Laura. But now that he has a child, the idea seems much more like a necessity than an idealistic plan. He wrote a speech and has a whole plan set up, and he just hopes it works.

He’s been attending the conventions for a few months now; this is the last one before Christmas. He’ll have just enough time to make it home before Christmas and to wrap all of his presents before his dad arrives. Melissa couldn’t come; she wanted to spend Christmas with Scott, which is completely understandable. Luna’s first Christmas is going to be spectacular, Stiles guarantees it.

But he can’t worry about that right now. Right now he has to worry about the speech he’ll be giving to a panel of werewolves, humans, banshees, kitsunes, and various other supernatural creatures Stiles knows but can’t think of at the moment. He reads over his speech one last time as his train pulls into the station. Gathering his belongings, Stiles exits the train where he finds a cab waiting to take him to the hotel.

Stiles settles in and sleeps, anticipating the next day to be a big one. When he wakes up, he showers and dresses in a nice blue button down, some grey slacks, and dress shoes before making his way down to breakfast. He eats with a few friends he’s accumulated over the past couple of months before going down to the panel. He’s number 23 so he has to wait a while before making his case.

“Stilinski, number 23.” The leader of the panel calls. Stiles gets up and walks down to the table in front of the platform where the panel is sitting. The leader of the panel, a male werewolf with a thick beard and glasses, considers him. “You’re here to propose a supernatural foster system?”

“Yes sir,” Stiles nods.

“Proceed.” Stiles clears his throat.

“46% of all the population is supernatural. 210 million children are orphaned each year worldwide. By these numbers, 96.6 million supernatural children are left alone, without a home or proper care. These children are thrust into a foster system and cared for by unknowing parents who can’t help them in the way they need. This leads to either injury for the caretakers or injury for the children.

“If a system was implemented where orphans of supernatural families could be placed with informed caretakers, we could reduce the number of runaways, number of injuries, and number of confused children out there who never learned how to control their supernatural capabilities. I’ve drawn up a system that could help to save these children and give them access to people who can help them in their time of need and know how to handle their… special types of issues.” Stiles says. The corners of the leader’s mouth seem to twitch up. He nods.

“We will consider your proposal and get back to you sometime after the holidays. Thank you, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles is dismissed and he leaves the room, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

God he hoped that worked.

 

*~*

 

Scattered across Stiles’ living room floor are piles and piles of ripped wrapping paper. Luna is having an amazing time playing with it. Jackson had given up trying to clean it about half an hour ago and is now encouraging her by throwing it up in the air and letting her swipe at it. The gifts that came in the wrapping paper are left discarded, but Stiles knew that going in.

He bought a lot of baby books they will read together, a huge portion of it Dr. Seuss. Stiles remembers his mom reading that to him and just couldn’t resist. There are some stuffed animals, but not too many. Deaton says Luna will be getting her claws soon and Stiles does not want to come home to a stuffed bear massacre. Among the gifts are a few clothes, just simple things, like wolf themed hats for the cold, baby booties, and some full onesies with adorable patterns Melissa couldn’t resist buying. There’s one leather jacket fit for a baby Stiles bought just because it reminded him of Derek.

Christmas went amazingly well, Stiles thinks. His dad brought up some ornaments for the tree and they all decorated it together. Jackson bought a cheesy “Baby’s first Christmas” ornament that Stiles cried over and even brought a few ornaments he used to love as a kid. Food was good; they had simple sandwiches for Christmas dinner and played board games. They fell asleep on the nursery floor to the tune of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” and overall, Stiles thought it was a success.

 

*~*~*

 

Derek sighs as he looks around the Hale house from over his mug of cocoa. It’s not that cold out, but Derek always loved cocoa during the holidays. The living room is a total mess after the pack came over. He still hasn’t cleaned it up from New Year’s Eve but it’s only been a few days. The festivities were fun and Derek was happy to spend time with his pack. Cora came home and spent time there, she’s even thinking of moving back.

Christmas they all spent with their own families, but New Year’s Eve they came over to Derek’s and got a little rowdy. First they opened Christmas presents, which resulted in the mountain of wrapping paper shoved into the corner of the room. Everyone loved their presents and Derek took pride in knowing exactly what everyone wanted. After the present exchanging was over, it became more of a party than a family gathering.

Lydia gave out shots of that wolfsbane laced alcohol that gets everyone drunk. Derek didn’t have any; he wanted to make sure no one drove home while they were intoxicated. Scott mooned over Allison more than he usually does and starting writing sonnets on the spot about the freckles on her stomach. When the ball dropped, Erica literally tackled Boyd in a much too sexual to be appropriate kiss that everyone tried to ignore. Cora also pressed a small kiss to Isaac’s cheek, who blushed profusely but was grinning back anyway. Lydia gave up doing her math homework and started dancing on a table to a song called “Talk Dirty to Me” whilst Cora and Erica whistled enthusiastically. After that, people started getting sleepy and ended up asleep on the living room floor.

Derek smiles at the memories and looks around the room. There is a lot of cleaning to be done. Throw out the garbage, pack away the ornaments, restock the kitchen and more. Derek snorts into his hot cocoa when he sees the mistletoe stuck to the wall by one of Allison’s arrows. Since mistletoe is such a poison for werewolves, the pack thought it fitting to shoot it dead (Erica’s words, not Derek’s). Derek puts his mug in the sink and is ready to start cleaning when the mail arrives. He collects the mail and brings it inside, frowning when he finds a heavy envelope from the CPAC. Quickly, he opens it up and reads it.

 

_Mr. Hale,_

_We are informing you of a piece of legislature that needs your vote. As one of the most influential packs in America, we need your consent to implement this system. Please read the following pages and get back to us as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_William Henswick_

 

The next couple of pages explain a supernatural foster care system that will help children who lose their family find help. Derek’s heart clenches because this feels so close to him. When his family died, he was too young to be an adult and they wanted to send him to foster care. Thank God Laura took custody of him because otherwise he would’ve been an emotionally damaged werewolf living with unsuspecting humans.

The document says the person wants to remain anonymous, but Derek sends silent thanks to whoever was thoughtful enough to think of this.

 

*~*

 

Derek frowns as he listens to the conversation in the other room. He’s in the kitchen with Allison at the moment, helping her make morning-after-full-moon-breakfast for the pack. Derek can’t really cook, but breakfast is where he shines. In the living room the pack are discussing strange behavior of a few different people.

“Yeah, he was talking to Deaton and I got a look at what books the Sheriff was taking out and it was a bunch of baby werewolf books.” Scott says.

“The Sheriff was out of town for Christmas.” Erica says. “Boyd and I went over to bring him cookies and he wasn’t there. Does he have any other family?” They get quiet for a second.

“Stiles said his grandmother lives a few miles south of Santa Monica.” Lydia says.

“Maybe he was there?” Isaac suggests hopefully.

“Yeah, but it’s not just that. A lot of people have been acting weird. The Sheriff didn’t really seem affected by Stiles’ death, and after a few months, neither did Melissa. Deaton seems to be strangely happy for some unknown reason and even Jackson was weird the last time he visited.” Boyd says. Everyone looks at him in shock because Boyd hardly says full sentences, let alone a paragraph.

“Boyd’s right.” Derek says, walking into the room. “Things have been strange lately. We should talk to them. I’ll take the Sheriff, Scott, take Deaton, he trusts you the most. Lydia, ask Jackson if anything is up and Allison, you talk to Melissa. We need to know what is happening.”

The pack agrees and leaves after a hearty breakfast. But as Derek cleans up around the house he can’t help but feel a little guilty about not sharing the knowledge of his new connection with some werewolf he doesn’t know.

 

*~*

 

Scott feels awkward, standing there and waiting for Deaton to get off the phone. He’s supposed to ask Deaton why he’s been so irregularly happy recently and also about the books he gave the Sheriff. But Deaton is his boss and despite his tendency to be a bit vague, Scott likes him. He doesn’t want to put Deaton in a weird position.

“Is there something you needed, Scott?” Deaton asks. Scott starts, not realizing the call had ended. He clears his throat.

“Uh, yeah. We were, uh, the pack and I were just wondering if um, there was a certain reason for your, uh, happy mood lately.” Scott says. Deaton raises an eyebrow. “And if it had something to um, do with the books you gave the Sheriff.”

“I see,” Deaton frowns. “Well, like I said before, the books were about a problem a mutual friend of ours was having. It was a supernatural problem so John came to me for advice. I happened to have literature on the subject and provided him with it. As for my mood, I was recently informed that a very close friend had a baby and I’m just excited about the news I guess. Is that all?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry for bothering you.” Deaton nods once and returns to his work. Scott also continues working, feeling guilty for suspecting his boss to be up to something.

 

*~*

 

“So, why did you say you were here, sweetie?” Melissa asks, walking in with two cups of tea. Allison smiles as she accepts the drink and waits for Melissa to sit down too.

“I just had some questions.” Allison says.

“About what?” Allison takes a deep breath.

“The pack and I were wondering why you have been behaving so strangely lately, and if something is wrong.” Allison says. Melissa frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“You were torn up over Stiles’ death but only like two months later you seemed completely fine. Then you and the Sheriff take this unexplained trip to a place you won’t tell us about. And even now, it’s like you and the Sheriff have this secret that you won’t tell us about. What’s going on? Are you two in trouble?” Allison asks, genuinely worried.

Melissa thinks it over. She can lie completely to her future daughter-in-law or tell her the truth. She can’t tell her the whole truth, it’s not her secret to tell, but she can tell her part of the truth, which will make everything make sense.

“I am of course still upset about Stiles’ passing. He was like a son to me. But a couple of months after it happened, I was given something to be happy about. John and I had started dating. We took a trip together to get closer and to recover more from Stiles’ death. We didn’t want you children to get all excited so we kept it a secret. I’m sorry if we scared you.” Melissa says. Allison lets out a sigh of relief.

“Oh good, I was afraid something bad was happening. And congratulations! I’m so happy for you both.” Allison hugs her tightly. “Alright, I’ve got a class to get to, but thank you for telling me.”

Allison zips out the door and Melissa watches her go, wanting more than anything to tell her the whole truth.

 

*~*

 

_Recipients: jwhit@gmail.com_

_Hey Jackson. This isn’t going to be long, I know you’re busy with that school stuff you were talking about, but, well, this might be a weird question._

_Is something going on that only you, the Sheriff, Ms. McCall, and Deaton know about? You all have just been acting strange lately and we wanted to know why._

_Get back to me as soon as possible, please. Thank you._

_Lydia_

 

Lydia sends the email and the next day opens her inbox to find a reply.

 

_Sender: jwhit@gmail.com_

_Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. If I’ve been weird maybe it’s just the stress getting to me?_

_I don’t know what could be up with John or Melissa, maybe ask them._

_I can honestly say I never know what’s going on in Deaton’s head so I can’t help you there either._

_Sorry I couldn’t be much help._

_Jackson_

 

Lydia frowns.

“Since when did he call them John and Melissa?”

 

*~*

 

Derek knocks on the Sheriff’s door, feeling a clench in his heart. He can remember just a year ago when Stiles would groan, complaining about how he “had a front door, you know” every time Derek would climb in through his bedroom window.

“Derek, nice to see you. Here to watch the game?” John asks. Derek nods and follows him inside. They watch the football game, sipping their beers, until halftime. Derek then clears his throat.

“John, I have to ask you something.” He says. John pauses the game and nods.

“Shoot,”

“Is something wrong? You’ve been acting really strangely for the past couple of months and the pack is worried.” Derek says. John sighs.

“I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out.” He says. Derek sits up, ready to listen. “Melissa and I have started dating.”

“Oh, uh, wow, congratulations.” Derek says, smiling a small smile. He’s incredibly happy for his boss and sort-of-friend-more-like-father-figure.

“Yeah, it’s-it’s been going well, I think. We didn’t tell you kids because we wanted to see if it was something that could work before we got you all excited.” John says. Derek nods in understanding. They talk for a little while longer before finishing up the game. It’s getting late so Derek decides to head home. Just before he does, the Sheriff stops to hand him something. “This is Stiles’ old journal. I, uh, I think you might want to read it.”

“I couldn’t-”

“Derek?”

“Yes sir?”

“Just take it.” Derek accepts the book, thumbs gently moving over the cover.

“Thank you,”

“Get home, son, it’s late.” The Sheriff watches him go. He remembers about a year ago, how much he would’ve hated doing that. But Derek isn’t who he thought he was, and the Sheriff knows that now. As he learned this, however, the Sheriff began to regret his decision to let everyone believe Stiles was dead.

The only problem now is; how can he fix it?

 

*~*

 

Derek cries and laughs and sometimes does both at the same time as he reads through the journal. It started sometime after the kanima but before the Alpha pack. He talks about everything that’s going on and who he likes at the moment and who he thinks his enemies are. It’s surprising to Derek that Stiles always loved the pack, even before they were a pack.

The nogitsune days are dark and Derek hurts as he looks through them. Questions fill his mind. _Is this why he did it? Could I have stopped it if I just asked? What did that night mean to him if he killed himself after it? Was it what I said about that night to him that made him kill himself?_ Derek tries to quiet his brain; he doesn’t need all of these questions to haunt him. He gets to a particular chapter about a year before Stiles died.

 

_It’s strange how emotions change. Hatred can turn to tolerance, and that can turn into fondness. And somehow, that dark feeling you once had for someone is now a beautiful feeling; love._

_It feels weird to even write. I love Derek. It just doesn’t sound right. But then again, it does. I guess on some level I’ve always liked him, even when I didn’t think I did. I can’t blame him for those first few months though. He was an emotionally damaged werewolf and I was a smart-mouthed 16 year old with a tiny bit of a drug problem. One Adderall a day, **I know Dad**. _

_But now I can see him better. He wanted his family back so much. I know the pack will never be the same, but I hope that it’s at least half as warm and safe as his family was. He deserves happiness in his life and I think the pack can do that for him. I think **I** can do that for him. _

_I know, I know, he could never love me back in that way. It’s ridiculous. But maybe I can be a sort of “pack mom” and take care of the pups. Lord knows Derek is in no way fit for motherhood. Fatherhood yes, but not motherhood. I could be that for the pack, everyone needs a mom._

_Yes, I’ve decided it. I will help Derek and make him as happy as possible. I will do this with no agenda in mind, just for the sole purpose of making Derek happy._

_What a nice end to this entry._

_Until next time,_

_Stiles_

 

Derek cries and howls for his lost mate. How could he think Derek wouldn’t love him back? _Because I told him I didn’t love him back. I told him it was ridiculous. This is my doing._

Stiles was perfect for him in every way, and now he’s gone. And it’s his own fault that his mate is gone.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles laughs with a few of his friends as they walk to the panel. It’s a panel to decide if legislature number 2241 is passed. Otherwise known as Foster Care for All Creatures; Stiles’ plan. With him are a few close friends he’s made coming to these seminars; Yvonne, a banshee with a cool knack for styling hair; Frankie, a shy beta werewolf who’s the son of a well-known Alpha named George Heath; and Winnie, the human mate of a beta in a little-known pack called the Westcotts.

“Please quiet down.” William Henswick says in his Alpha voice. “We are here today to vote on several pieces of legislature. At least sixteen members of the council must vote yes for it to be turned into a law. We will start the voting now.” There are twenty members on the bench, all Alpha’s of high ranking and well-respected packs. Stiles’ eyes skim across them but freeze on someone he knows all too well.

Derek is up there.

Stiles can’t move. He’s frozen in his seat, and even if he weren’t, getting up would draw Derek’s attention to him. He has to wait for everyone to vote on each issue before shuffling out with the rest of the crowd. The first three bills pass, then the next one doesn’t, and then it’s time for 2241. The first four officials say yes and then the fifth says no, probably due to interference with the unknowing world. It’s going in order from left to right and everyone after five says yes too, up until Henswick, who is in the middle. He agrees but the next person says no and then it’s Derek’s turn. The leaders are required to give a reason for why they approve or disapprove of the bill and Stiles is eager to hear what Derek has to say.

“I’m going to say yes because I have firsthand experience with this sort of thing and I know it would’ve been much easier to know I would’ve been taken care of properly if need be.” Derek says. Stiles bites his lip to hold back his whimper. He hates to hear of Derek suffering. Everyone after Derek says yes and the law is approved. There’s uproar of howls and whoops of joy throughout the room before everyone files out.

Stiles sends a last fleeting look towards Derek before following Winnie out the door. He knows he let himself hate Derek, to be selfish for a while, but now, after seeing him again. Stiles knows that he never really hated Derek.

 

*~*

 

“Thanks again for coming, Lisa, see you Wednesday!” Stiles waves as the last party guest and their parents leave the condo. He shuts the door behind him and groans. “Who knew ten babies in a room at one time would be so exhausting?”

“Everyone who ever had common sense?” Jackson supplies. Stiles waves him off.

“Go away.” He walks over to the couch. “Where’s my sweetheart? It’s bath time.”

“Daddy!” Luna squeals.

“There she is,” Stiles scoops her up. “Let’s get you all clean for your birthday tomorrow.” The party was today, Luna’s real birthday is tomorrow. Stiles’ dad and Melissa are on a plane this very moment to visit.

“Ducky,” Luna says, bouncing in Stiles’ arms. “Ducky!” Stiles shakes his head and laughs, turning on the tap for the tub. About three months ago Stiles started giving her baths in the tub instead of the sink. It’s Luna’s favorite part of their routine now.

“You’ll get ducky when the bath is full, silly.” Stiles says. Luna babbles as she watches the tub fill up. She knows about 10 words now; her favorites are “Daddy” and “Jacky” which she uses restlessly to get the attention of her two favorite guys. They’re wrapped around her finger and they don’t know if they’ll ever unravel. Stiles feels the water and it’s just the right temperature, so he undresses Luna and plops her down in the soapy water. Luna starts playing with the bubbles, throwing them in the air and swiping at them. Deaton says that’s just Luna trying to imitate her claws.

The werewolf control has gotten interestingly progressive. Luna can now control when her eyes change and she’s taken to doing it a lot at dinner time, growling and flashing her eyes at the meat before chewing it with a goofy smile on her face. Despite what Jackson says, Stiles totally thinks Luna’s goofiness is from Uncle Scott. Another fun part is now that Luna is teething, she can grow tiny baby fangs that destroy every one of the teething rings they buy her. So yeah, baby werewolves are fun to a certain extent and just difficult otherwise.

“Ahooo!” Luna howls softly and plays with the wolf toy that’s safe for the bath. As Stiles tries to clean her, Luna acts out some story between a plastic wolf and a rubber duck. He tries to keep up, but he loses the plot sometime around when the pair go scuba diving on the far side of the tub. After getting Luna squeaky clean and actually making the squeaking noises when he dries her with the towel (she always giggles when he does), he carries her to her room.

“What jammies should we wear tonight, hmm?” He holds up two pairs. “Foxes or turtles?” Luna makes grabby hands at the foxes. “Foxes it is then,” After diapering her up, he wrangles her into the jammies and tucks her into her crib. “Goodnight, pup, enjoy your last night of being 12 months old.” He kisses her forehead and goes back downstairs. Jackson is cleaning up after the party and Stiles plops down on the couch.

“Coffee?” Jackson asks. Stiles shakes his head.

“I want to get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow we’ll be up from dawn ‘til dusk.” Jackson sits down next to him and throws an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles leans into him. “Our baby girl is already a year old.”

“Don’t get all mopey on me.” Jackson grumbles.

“I’m not, I just-” Stiles shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“Tell me, you just what?” Stiles sighs.

“I just wish Derek was here too.”

 

*~*

 

Life goes on. Two years pass by quickly. Stiles is about to graduate, having had taken on extra work to finish a year early. He has a degree in culinary arts, and several high marks from class he took at the Institute of Culinary Education, and has no idea what he wants to do with it. What he _really_ wants to do is open up a bakery. But he can’t, not without Lydia.

Luna is amazing, learning how to write her letters with Stiles and Jackson’s help. She attends a half-day daycare which is basically pre-school and spends the rest of her time at home with Stiles or Jackson. At the moment she wants to be a crime fighting werewolf like her grandpa (who’s that minus the werewolf part) but a month ago she wanted to be a nurse like her grandma. She’s so curious, just like Stiles, and never stops asking questions. But every day Stiles sees more of Derek in her; how much she cares about everyone, her need for perfection, her over-protective nature.

He hasn’t told Stiles yet, but Jackson was thinking of transferring to Stanford to finish his law degree there, because if he’s honest, he wants to move back to Beacon Hills, and practice law there. He misses his family and his pack, but he won’t go without Stiles with him. He’s grown much too attached to his roommate and little niece.

This is part of the reason everything happens. Jackson wouldn’t say he “planned it” but there were some definite hidden motives in the events that take place. But Jackson will always blame Lydia for it, and that email she sent.

 

*~*

 

_Sender: lydiasmartin@gmail.com_

_Hey Jackson. I have exciting news. I have been chosen, as well as two other students at my school, to go to the National Math Competition._

_While that’s extraordinary in and of itself, it gets better. The competition is in New York City this year._

_I’m just being polite here, but could I stay with you? I know I’m not short on funds for a hotel, but I’ve never seen your place and it would be wonderful to see you more. And I looked it up; your condo is just two blocks from the hall where it will be taken place._

_Please reply with your answer as soon as possible so I can formulate my schedule._

_Love,_

_Lydia_

 

Jackson takes a deep breath and starts to type a reply.

 

_Recipients: lydismartin@gmail.com_

_Yeah, that sounds cool._

 

*~*

 

_From: Jacky_

_Don’t come home yet_

 

Stiles frowns at the text and glances up at Luna. She’s running around the playground with two friends she just found, playing something with superheroes. She had asked Stiles for her hoodie so she could have a cape. He smiles because Luna couldn’t do this a few months ago, she couldn’t control her shift. But Jackson and Carrie helped a lot. Now Stiles can let Luna roam free without worrying that she’ll traumatize the other children. They stay at the park for another hour or so before heading home.

“Daddy, it smells funny.” Luna says, her little nose scrunching up.

“Hmm? What do you mean, sweetheart?” Stiles asks, not paying much attention. Luna always smells strange things because of her werewolf senses. They aren’t as developed as they will be, but they are still stronger then Stiles’ human senses.

“It smells… like staw-berries. But a sticky kind, and ecs-pen-siv like Uncle Jacky’s hair stuff.” Luna says. Stiles nods, pulling out his key to open the door.

“That’s really cool,” Stiles says absentmindedly.

“But Daddy! It’s coming from our house.” Luna says. Stiles opens the door and enters the condo.

“Honey we’re home!” Stiles calls, making Luna giggle. Stiles shuts the door behind him. “Did you pick up the groceries like I asked? Luna needs macaroni for a pre-school thing this Friday. And you have to drop her off tomorrow morning; I have a rescheduled class I can’t miss.” There’s no reply and Stiles frowns. “Jacky, can you hear… me…” Stiles trails off when he gets to the kitchen.

Sitting at his kitchen counter is Lydia Martin, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“I told you Daddy! She smells like staw-berries.” Luna grins, proud of herself. Stiles nods weakly.

“That’s-that’s really nice sweetie.” Stiles swallows hard. “Remember when I told you about Aunt Lydia?” Luna nods. “Well, this is Aunt Lydia.”

“Oh my god, Stiles,” Lydia gets up with the least amount of grace Stiles has ever seen her use and runs across the kitchen to hug him. “You-You’re alive. How are you-Stiles,” Lydia tightens her grip. Jackson, who’s been watching, comes over and takes Luna so Stiles can hug her back fully.

“Lyds,” Stiles squeezes her just as tight. “God I missed you.”

“What-why- _Stiles_ ,”

“Shh, I’ll explain everything. I promise.” Stiles buries his face in Lydia’s neck and they just stand there, embracing as if it will make up for the past three years.

 

*~*

 

Lydia and Stiles sit on the couch and he explains everything. Well, mostly everything. He leaves out the part about Luna being Derek’s daughter too but everything else he tells truthfully. Lydia cries and yells and gets mad but by the end of it, they’re cuddling on the couch and watching a Home Alone marathon on ABC Family.

“Daddy?” Stiles looks up from where he’s buried in Lydia’s side to see his daughter standing there with her wolf plushy.

“Yes pup?”

“Can I cuddle too?” She asks.

“Of course.” Stiles sits up and makes room for Luna to sit in between them. Stiles runs his fingers through her hair and Luna must sense Lydia feeling uncomfortable because Luna intertwines her tiny fingers with Lydia’s.

“Daddy says you’re really smart and pretty and nice.” Luna mumbles against Lydia’s arm.

“He does?” Luna nods sleepily.

“And Uncle Jacky wants you to be his special friend.” She says. Stiles snorts and presses a kiss to the top of Luna’s head before cuddling his girls closer. He can tell Lydia is blushing but he doesn’t say anything about it to spare her further embarrassment.

“Do you want to sleep in your room tonight, Luna?” Stiles asks.

“Can I sleep in your bed Daddy?” Stiles nods.

“Lyds?”

“Is it big enough for all three of us?” She asks. Stiles nods again. “Ok,” They turn off the TV and march upstairs, Stiles carrying a mostly asleep Luna in his arms. They sleep with Luna in between them, Stiles’ arms wrapping all the way around Lydia too.

“Night Daddy,” Luna mumbles.

“Goodnight pup, goodnight Lyds,”

“Great night,” Lydia corrects. Stiles smiles one last time before they all close their eyes and go to sleep.

 

*~*~*

 

Lydia lets herself into Ms. McCall’s house where she, the Sheriff, and Deaton are waiting. Lydia sits down at the head of the table.

“So, we have to find a way to get Stiles to tell everyone he’s alive.” She says plainly. “I need all of your help to do it.”

“We’ve tried to convince him. He just won’t do it.” Melissa says. They haven’t tried that hard, but they’ve mentioned it in passing. Stiles' excuse was always that they’d hate him for keeping a secret like this, and that he couldn’t deal with his pack hating him.

“That was before I found out. Now he knows it won’t go horribly wrong when people find out. I have a plan and it should work.” Lydia leans closer. “It goes like this…”

 

*~*

 

Allison blinks awake when Scott shakes her gently.

“We’re here.” He says. She smiles sleepily up at him before standing and stretching her limbs. They gather their bags and exit the plane, ready to call a cab when they see a man with a sign. It says “McCall + Argent” on it. Scott walks over, Allison in tow. “Um, I’m McCall and she’s Argent.” The man nods and smiles, leading them out to a town car.

“Don’t worry about anything, the man who ordered the car gave me the address.” The man says. Scott and Allison relax until they pull up outside of a condo building.

“This is where Jackson lives?” Allison asks.

“I guess so.” They once again collect their bags and head up the stairs, stopping on the apartment numbered 3D. Allison knocks and it opens. Slowly, they enter, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, a little naked girl covered in bubbles runs down the stairs, giggling gleefully and racing around the room. Trailing after her comes a very unamused and very wet Jackson.

“Come on, Luna, you don’t do this with your dad!” Jackson groans. He stops when he sees Scott and Allison. “Oh, uh, you’re early.” Scott and Allison nod slowly. All of a sudden, there’s a wet, naked child gripping Scott’s leg.

“You’re a wolf too!” She squeals.

“Luna, we talked about this. You can’t just tell people you know they’re a werewolf.” Jackson says.

“No, you talked.” Luna says. Jackson grumbles something that sounds like “You sound like your dad” and Allison smiles.

“Hey sweetie, my name’s Allison.” She says. Luna perks up.

“Like Aunty Ally?” She asks. Allison frowns but Luna doesn’t notice, instead turning to Scott. “So you’re Uncle Scotty?”

“Jackson, what’s going on?” Jackson sighs.

“Let me get her dressed. Her dad will be back in about ten minutes to explain it all.” The couple closes the door behind them and follows Jackson up the stairs. He wraps Luna in a towel before dressing her in a pair of overalls and a pink shirt. Scott takes a deep breath, now that the excitement has died down, and is hit with a sudden realization.

“It smells like Stiles in here.” He says, eyes wide.

“His name is Daddy, Uncle Scotty,” Luna says matter-of-factly. She grabs his hand in her own little one. “I want to show you my wolf toys,” And she tugs him over with a surprising amount of strength. Allison and Scott exchange a look but before they can talk, the front door is opened.

“Honey, I’m home!” A scarily familiar voice calls.

“Daddy’s home!” Luna zips out the door and down the stairs, presumably to see her father. “Daddy, Daddy, Uncle Scotty and Aunty Ally are here! Scotty’s a wolf like me!”

“Oh, really?” Her dad clears his voice. “Uh, hey Scott. I can explain?” Halfway through the sentence Scott is running down the stairs, tripping a few times, and standing in front of Stiles a second later.

“Stiles,” He says, breathing heavily. Luna climbs down from her Daddy’s arms and walks over to the couch, realizing this is like Aunt Lydia again. “You’re-You’re alive.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “Are you mad?” Scott opens his mouth, closes it, and shakes his head.

“I-I don’t think so,” Scott takes a step closer just as Allison gets off the last step. She brings up a hand and covers her mouth, eyes getting wet.

“S-Stiles!” She runs at him, gripping him tightly. “Oh thank God, you’re never leaving again.” She says. Stiles hugs her back, eyes getting watery too.

“Never again, Ally. I promise.” Allison doesn’t let go for a good five minutes and then Scott’s there, hugging him for even longer. Stiles once again goes through the trying process of explaining and even though they want those years back, Scott and Allison don’t hate him. Stiles sighs in relief, he could live with knowing he’ll never see his friends again, but knowing that they hate him? He’d die.

Luna spends a lot of the night sitting in Allison’s lap and asking her questions about shooting things with a bow and arrow. The rest of the night, Luna shows every single thing she has that’s remotely related to wolves to Scott, who seems to genuinely enjoy it. Allison, Jackson, and Stiles watch with stupid grins on their faces.

“She’s so wonderful.” Allison says. Stiles smiles.

“Yeah, she is.”

 

*~*

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Luna runs into Stiles’ bedroom where he is currently on his laptop, Skyping with Lydia. She crawls up onto the bed and waves at her aunt. “Hi Aunty Lyds, I really like the dress you got me.” Lydia smiles.

“I’m glad. I thought it would look really cute on you.” She says.

“Well duh.” Luna rolls her eyes a little.

“She gets her modesty from Uncle Jacky.” Stiles says. Lydia laughs and Luna looks adorably confused. They chat for a while before Lydia has to go. Luna doesn’t leave; instead she leans over Stiles and grabs a book from his bedside table.

“Read me my story, Daddy?”

“Sure, Pup, what chapter?” Stiles flips open Isaac’s first book.

“The one with the ‘muse-mint park.” Luna snuggles up close and Stiles begins to read. Luna already knows the entire plot so sometimes they just read snippets of the book. Luna calls it her book because she is named after the female main character.

“Alright, it’s getting late, Pup. Let’s get you to bed.” Stiles puts down the book and scoops up Luna, bringing her down the hall.

“Uncle Isaac wrote my book, right Daddy?” Luna asks sleepily.

“That’s right,”

“Can I meet him too?” Stiles bends down and tucks Luna into her bed. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and smiles.

“Maybe, now go to sleep. We’ve got an early day tomorrow.” He says.

“G’night Daddy,” Luna mumbles and turns over.

“Night Luna,” Stiles turns on the moon night light and turns off the room light. He spares the bed one last look before going to sleep himself.

*~*

 

“Alright Isaac, that’s the last book. You have about two hours to do what you’d like, just don’t get mobbed. We good?” Kayla asks. Isaac nods and she leaves, talking to someone on her Bluetooth. Isaac sighs and shakes his head. He likes his agent, but he wishes she cared a little more about him instead of the money. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Isaac decides to go for a stroll.

New York is colder than California, a lot colder. Isaac smiles to himself, hearing Stiles’ voice in his head “The one time you don’t wear a scarf”. Stiles would’ve been a great agent, Isaac thinks. And he would’ve been a lot more fun to come on these book tours with. At the moment he’s touring with his seventh book. It’s a series with his fourth and fifth books. The in between few were singular stories that didn’t relate.

It’s strange to Isaac because so many people read his writing. It’s gotten to a crazy amount of popularity. Like, Harry Potter level popular. People are dying for the next book of the series and the little separate novels in between are raved about constantly. Isaac loves that he can share this with people, loves that he can make them happy, but he just wishes he was a little happier.

Touring with Kayla is fun and all, he loves to see the fans of his books, but he’s not happy, not really. He wants his pack and his family back. Kayla won’t let him stop touring because she’s making so much money off of it. But Isaac just wants to live in Beacon Hills and write. He sighs and starts for a park near the bookstore where he’s signing. It’s a nice park, with a jungle gym for kids to play on and a little bridge and a gazebo.

“You’re Uncle Isaac!” Isaac is knocked off his feet by a surprisingly strong ball of person, who’s jumping and squealing delightfully. “You’re a wolf and you wrote my book!”

“Um, I’m sorry, who are you?” Isaac asks, confused. The little girl grins widely.

“I’m Luna Grace.” All Isaac can think of is the girl from his first book.

“W-Where are your parents?” Isaac sits up, the girl-Luna- still on his chest.

“Daddy is over there, he’s looking for me. I can hear him.” Luna says. Isaac frowns.

“How can you…” He trails off. The girl knew he was a werewolf, she must be one too. “Well, uh, we have to get you back to your Daddy. He must be worried.”

“Daddy is used to it by now.” She says. Isaac laughs a little and shakes his head.

“Come on.” He gets up and Luna takes his hand, pulling him towards the playground. Isaac uses his hearing to try and find a worried parent. He locates a distinct voice that reminds him of one he’s heard before but he can’t place it.

“Luna Grace, if you are listening right now I swear to God I will not let you have a space princess themed birthday party if you don’t get back here in three seconds.” He’s grumbling. “You know how much this scares me.”

“Daddy’s just kidding.” Luna says reassuringly.

“He sounds upset.” Luna shakes her head.

“He won’t be when he sees you. You’re his other pup, besides me.” Luna says. Isaac’s mind instantly flashes to Stiles, who used to call him that.

“How do you know me?” He asks.

“You’re my Uncle Isaac, like Uncle Scotty and Uncle Jacky.” She says. “And you wrote my story.”

“So, you’re actually named after my character from “Under the Sharing Moon”?” Isaac asks. Luna nods.

“Yep, it’s my favorite story. ‘Cept I want a happy ending. Daddy hasn’t read the second book to me yet.” Luna says. “He says he wants me to read it when I can.”

“That sounds nice.” Isaac says. “Things are better when you work for them.”

“That’s what Daddy says. Oh! There he is,” Luna lets go of his hand and runs over to a tall man with brown hair. He scoops her up in his arms, making her giggle. “Daddy, I found Uncle Isaac!”

“What? Where?” The man turns around and it’s… it’s Stiles.

Stiles is standing there, three years older and holding a little girl who calls him Daddy.

It’s not Isaac’s fault that he faints.

 

*~*

 

When Isaac wakes up, he’s on a nice couch instead of the ground. He sits up and realizes he’s in apartment. He takes a deep breath; two werewolves and a human live here. The human is familiar he’s… Stiles.

“Stiles?” Isaac asks, voice breaking and scared. He hears someone say “He’s up” and then shuffling. Someone comes down the stairs and stops right before entering the room.

“Hey Pup,” Stiles half-smiles.

“You-you didn’t die.” Isaac says, sounding dumb to his own ears.

“No, I moved out here with Jackson. I uh, I got pregnant and I had some issues back home and I really just couldn’t stay there. I left you all letters because I was scared of facing my problems, I didn't know you'd think I had died. By the time I found out, it had been going on so long; I thought you'd all hate me for it. I-I was weak. And I’m so sorry, Isaac.” Stiles walks over and sits down. “I’d completely understand if you never want to see me again.”

“Never want to- Stiles, I-I dreamed of seeing you again for three years. I think of you almost every day, you-you’re the parent I haven’t had since my mother died.” Isaac says. Stiles smiles widely and wipes at his eyes.

“I really missed you, Pup.” He says. Isaac can’t hold back and he launches himself at Stiles, holding on tightly and not letting go.

“I missed you so much, Mom,” Isaac mumbles.

“He’s not a Mom, silly. He’s a Daddy,” Luna says, walking over from the stairs. Isaac pulls back a little, but still leaning into Stiles.

“Back home he was our mom.” Isaac says. Luna hops up on the couch.

“He’s Daddy.” She says like it’s final.

“Luna, remember our manners.” Stiles says.

“But Aunty Lydia says if you’re right you don’t need manners.” Stiles sighs.

“Aunty Lydia is a grown woman and if she wants to be rude that’s her thing, but you are my little girl so you will be nice to my other pup. Got it?” Stiles asks.

“Got it.” Isaac laughs to himself at how not-weird it is to hear Stiles talk like that. He is totally a mom.

 

*~*

 

“So, do you want to sleep on the couch or…?” Stiles trails off.

“Where else could I sleep?” Isaac asks, confused.

“My uh, my bed is pretty big. If you want.” Stiles says. Isaac nods and smiles softly, following Stiles down the hall. They get into bed, Isaac burying his face in Stiles’ chest and Stiles wrapping an arm around Isaac’s body. Isaac blinks when he sees every one of his books on Stiles’ bedside table.

“You-You read all of my books.” Isaac says in awe.

“Of course I did. You’re an amazing writer. I named my daughter after a character in your first book, didn’t I?” Stiles says, smiling.

“It’s all because of you.” Isaac says. Stiles shakes his head.

“You are talented; I had nothing to do with that. Now sleep Pup, I know you’re tired.” Isaac curls further into Stiles and closes his eyes, falling asleep surrounded in love and warmth.

 

*~*

 

Isaac wakes up cold and stumbles down the stairs to see Jackson and Luna sitting at the breakfast nook while Stiles cooks something.

“Morning Uncle Isaac.” Luna says, swinging her feet on her chair. “Daddy’s making French toast ‘cause he says it’s your favorite.”

“It is my favorite.” Isaac says, smiling brightly at Luna.

“Your phone’s been buzzing non-stop and Stiles won’t let me turn it off.” Jackson says, implying that Isaac should make it stop now.

“It’s probably Kayla.” Isaac mumbles to himself, getting his phone. The messages range from a simple _Where are you_ to _I swear to god if you don’t get here right now CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED_.

“Who’s Kayla?” Stiles asks.

“My agent. She’s kind of mean.” Stiles turns and puts the last piece of French toast on the plate.

“Jacky, do the strawberries please.” Stiles says, reaching into a cabinet to grab some powdered sugar. Jackson gets up and starts cutting some strawberries and putting a decent amount on each plate. “Like how mean, Isaac?”

“She’s a good agent, but she’s mean. I don’t have fun when I’m with her. I want someone who’s nice.” He says, sitting down in Jackson’s vacated seat.

“Fire her. If she’s mean to you she doesn’t deserve you.” Stiles says. He puts a plate down in front of his two pups and he and Jackson sit across from them.

“Totally. Take it from an actual douc-meanie face,” Jackson corrects himself. “If she doesn’t appreciate you, you should fire her.”

“But then I wouldn’t have an agent.” Isaac says.

“What does that entail?” Stiles asks. They have a long discussion over it and eventually, Isaac gets himself a new agent and Stiles gets a new job.

 

*~*~*

 

The pack has been acting strangely, Erica notices. Not the whole pack, just Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Isaac. She doesn’t like not knowing things so she tries to figure it out on her own. When she gets into something, Erica’s spy skills come out to play. She goes through phone messages, listens into conversations, and overall, gets way too intrusive in her friends’ lives.

One day, there’s a break in the case.

Erica walks into a room and immediately hears a conversation between the soon-to-be-married couple.

“…found out.” Scott says.

“Really?” Allison sounds skeptical.

“Yeah, his book tour stopped in New York. He ran into, well, Luna ran into him at a park.” Scott says.

“Sounds like Luna. How’d he take it?” She asks.

“Really well, Stiles is his new agent. Jackson is figuring out a way to end his contract with Kayla.” Erica’s world starts crashing around him. Everything suddenly starts making sense.

Stiles. As in her Batman. Stiles is alive and in New York, most probably living with Jackson. Erica feels cold and turns, running from the room. She pulls out her phone and dials Boyd’s number.

“Buy us tickets to New York City right now.”

 

*~*~*

 

Erica stomps up the stairs and pounds on the door, angry beyond belief. He had them thinking he was dead for three years! He caused them so much pain and he doesn’t even care. Erica raises her hand to knock again when it’s opened by a little girl.

“Oh, uh, sorry, we must have the wrong apartment.” Erica says. The little girl shakes her head, grinning.

“You’re Catwoman! And Uncle Boyd!” She says. Luna has become incredibly used to finding her aunts and uncles by now, but it’s still fun to meet them.

“I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Erica asks.

“I’m Luna. I’m almost 3 years old and-”

“Luna Grace, I told you not to open the door if I wasn’t there!” Someone calls from up the stairs. The man comes stumbling down the stairs.

“It’s ok, Daddy, they smell like pack.” Luna says. Stiles comes running over but freezes when he sees them.

“E-Erica, Boyd, uh, hi.”

“Hi? After three years of thinking you were dead I get a “hi”?” Erica returns to angry in a second. “Don’t you get how much we missed you?! We had issues for years, still have issues! Not that you’d care because you obviously don’t care about us at all!”

“Stop it!” Luna yells. “My Daddy is the best person in the world and you can’t stay if you’re mean to him.”

“Go upstairs, Pup. And don’t listen in.” Stiles says, not breaking eye contact with Erica.

“But Daddy-”

“Upstairs, now.” Luna pouts but makes her way up the stairs. “Uh, come in, please.” Erica and Boyd walk inside, but Erica’s eyes are still slits. Stiles closes the door behind them. “Say whatever you’d like to say, but please keep your voice down.”

“Luna Grace? After Isaac’s book character?” Boyd asks, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, seemed fitting.” Stiles smiles back.

“How lovely.” Erica says sarcastically. “How long has he known? Or did he always know and you just decided not to tell us?”

“Lydia found out a few months ago, Scott and Allison found out three weeks after that, and Isaac only found out last month.” Stiles says. “My dad always knew and Melissa found out two months after I left.”

“Were you planning on telling us or just letting us suffer forever?” Erica asks, still angry.

“I-I-At first I didn’t know you thought I was dead. After I found out, I was afraid to tell you because I thought you’d react, well, like this.”

“How else am I supposed to react, Stiles? You were my best friend and you died but now I found out you just left me instead. Don’t you understand how much this hurts?” Erica blinks away tears; she doesn’t want to show weakness.

“It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.” Stiles says, looking down. “I fully understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

“That’s just the thing; I’m so completely furious at you, but I doubt I could let you out of my sight again.”

 

*~*

 

Stiles sets a mug down in front of Boyd that when used makes it look like you have a mustache. Boyd picks it up and takes a sip, happy to taste it exactly as he takes it.

“Two sugars and a cream.” Boyd says, smiling.

“I could never forget my pups’ favorite things. How is college going? Jacky told me you got a baseball scholarship.” Stiles says.

“Yeah, I play shortstop. The pack comes to all of my games and cheers obnoxiously.” Stiles’ face falls.

“I-I would’ve loved to have come to one of your games.” He says.

“I know.” Boyd says. “I know.” Stiles drops his face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry, Boyd. I-I shouldn’t have left. I was scared to face my issues and I was weak. I never wanted to put you through that.”

“Stop it.” Stiles looks up. “You had problems and you found a way to deal with them. You are not weak; you had enough strength to move across a country so you could get better. I’m not going to lie, losing you hit us hard, but that decision doesn’t make you a bad person. Erica will get over it. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Stiles smiles softly.

“No problem, Mom,” Boyd pauses. “And, my games start next month.” Stiles grins.

 

*~*

 

Erica enters the room to see Luna frowning and looking through a book.

“Hey Luna, whatcha doin’?” Erica asks.

“Go ‘way, you were mean to my Daddy.” Luna says, frowning. Erica walks over and looks at the book, surprised to see it’s a photo album.

“Is-Is that the pack?” Erica asks. Luna smiles a little.

“My pack.” Erica sits down next to her. It’s a picture from graduation. Lydia made all the wolves close their eyes so the picture wouldn’t be ruined. Allison is pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek so he’s smiling widely. Next to Allison is Isaac who’s making bunny ears behind her head. Next to him is Stiles who is just grinning at the camera with Derek behind him, not looking at the camera but at Stiles. Next to him is Erica who’s kissing Stiles’ cheek, Lydia next to her. Finally, Boyd is hugging both Lydia and Erica closely.

“You know everybody?” Erica asks.

“Uncle Scotty. Daddy says I’m goofy like him. I have Aunty Ally’s sweetness and strength. Uncle Isaac wrote my story and I have his innocence and caring-ness, I think. Then my Daddy.” Luna pauses for a big smile. “Aunty Lydia gave me her smarts and Uncle Boyd gave me his quiet loving nature.”

“And-and me?” Erica asks, a little scared. Luna frowns.

“Daddy says I have your confidence and unique per-person-al’ty. But I don’t want to be like you. You’re mean to my Daddy.” She says.

“I-Your Daddy hurt me a lot. I’m angry.” Luna shakes her head.

“My Daddy loves you. He loves you almost as much as he loves me and you being mean to him hurts him more than he could ever hurt you.” Luna says with conviction. Erica takes a quick breath and runs down the stairs.

“Um, how is De-” Erica hugs Stiles tightly, effectively cutting him off. “Erica? Are you okay?”

“I love you, I love you, I could never hate you, I love you so much.” Erica says, burying her face in Stiles’ neck.

“Hey, it’s alright. I love you too, shh, don’t cry, Erica, come on.” They end up cuddling on the couch while Boyd plays board games with Luna and Jackson. Erica is still mad but her love for Stiles far surpasses her anger for him, so they're going to work on it.

 

*~*

 

Stiles waves goodbye to Lucy and leaves the bakery. He has to get home quickly; Jackson has a late class in only ten minutes. Stiles jogs down the street, cursing Erica for calling him and making him late. Not that he really means it, he loves having the pack back in his life. It’s been a few months since Erica and Boyd found out and now Stiles really knows what he was missing.

Lydia and he went right back into talking like old times, it’s even made Jackson a little mopey because she doesn’t talk to him as much. Little does he know that she calls Stiles to talk about Jackson about 45% of the time. Scotty keeps Skyping him and skirting around asking Stiles to be his best man, even though Stiles will totally say yes. Allison keeps texting him with questions about the wedding like what flowers to get and the color scheme. He and Lydia are basically the wedding committee. Isaac keeps emailing him different snippets from his new book to review and Stiles would call Spoiler if they weren’t so damn good. Erica calls every day, switching her mood from happy to mad in three seconds flat but it’s becoming less and less with each passing call. Boyd and him Skype while watching baseball games (Boyd is a Yankees fan but Stiles will change him yet). Overall, it’s like having his pack back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Erica called with an art crisis. I hope you’re not late.” Jackson runs down the stairs, face covered in bubbles. Stiles stifles a laugh.

“Bath time.” Jackson grunts.

“Love you!” Stiles calls as Jackson runs out the door.

“You too!” Jackson calls back. Stiles goes upstairs to find Luna wrapped in her [bear shaped towel thing with a hood](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915303218/). She’s looking through one of the many photo albums Stiles keeps in his room.

“Hey pup, what’re you doing?” Stiles sits down next to her.

“Tell me the stories.” Luna says. Stiles looks at the pictures for a good one.

“Well, this one,” Stiles points to a picture of Isaac, Erica, and Boyd grinning with their eyes closed. “When the pack first became a pack, not everybody was in it. At first it was just Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. It was a truly horrible pack; none of them knew how to control their shift and the Alpha had no idea what he was doing. A lot of things happened, but a year later we took this picture because they were still standing. Our pack is a family because we’ve been through so much together and we are still standing. Always remember that.”

“What about that one?” She points to a picture of him, Erica, Lydia, and Allison cuddled on the floor sticking their tongues at the camera.

“Oh,” Stiles laughs. “That was a girls’ night. The boys in the pack used to do weight lifting on Friday nights, and while the girls were perfectly fine with doing the same, the Alpha decided the girls weren’t strong enough. I was in the girls’ group because I’m human and couldn’t keep up with you strong werewolf types. So we had a girls’ night and wouldn’t let them in. It got pretty funny and Lydia’s mom took the picture to show our defiance.”

“What’s that mean?” Luna asks, scrunching up her eyebrows.

“Um, like, fighting against something, sometimes getting in trouble because of it.” Stiles says. Luna nods, understanding.

“You never talk about the Alpha.” She says. “Will you tell me about him? What does he look like?” Stiles bites his lip and turns the page. There’s a picture of Derek frowning at the camera, the caption reading “Derek’s Day of Fun”. They took Derek out for his birthday and made him go on roller coasters. Derek might have protested, but Stiles swore he saw him smile when Stiles won him a stuffed duck.

“His name is Derek. That’s him there.” He points to the picture.

“He looks grumpy.” Luna says. Stiles laughs and nods.

“Yeah, but he’s not, not really. He’s a really nice person. He cares a lot about the pack and he’d do anything for them, even if it puts himself in danger. Truth be told, he’s a little stubborn, a lot like you, and he’s a little single minded sometimes. But he is a good person.” Stiles says.

“So, when I meet him should I call him Uncle Derek too?” Luna asks. Stiles’ heart clenches at the thought of Luna meeting Derek.

“No, he’s not your uncle.” Stiles says. Luna frowns and looks up at him.

“What is he then?” She asks.

“Derek is your other dad.” Stiles says. Luna looks back to the picture, eyes shining with curiosity. Knowing her, she’s looking for herself in him. But besides her hair, the only prominent trait is her eyes but Derek’s are closed. Luna grins anyway, excited to learn this news. “But, sweetie, if you could just, not tell your aunts and uncles I would be really happy.”

“O…kay Daddy,” Luna leans into Stiles. “Tell me about that one.” Luna points to a new picture. Stiles smiles.

“Well,”

 

*~*~*

 

“Sheriff wants to see you.” Campbell mutters to Derek. He stops, frowning at the file in his hands. Derek puts it down on his desk before entering the Sheriff’s office.

“Campbell said you wanted to see me?” He asks.

“Yes, Derek, please, sit down.” The Sheriff says. Derek nods and does as he asks. The Sheriff rubs at his forehead and sighs. “As you know, the Christmas season is upon us. Next weekend you have signed up to work a shift.”

“I-uh, yeah. I don’t really have plans and I thought I might as well.” Derek says. “Is something wrong with that?”

“Yes. You are coming over to my house for Christmas. The entire pack is going to be there, including Melissa and Chris.” The Sheriff says. Derek frowns, confused as to why the pack wouldn’t spend time with their families. What’s so special about this Christmas?

“You really don’t have to-”

“Nonsense. You are coming over for Christmas and that is final.” John clears his throat. “Now go do some paperwork or something.”

“Thank you, sir.” Derek gets up, nods, and leaves, a small smile on his face the whole time.

 

*~*

 

Derek grumbles to himself as he pulls his bag of presents out of the car. Why did he want to get his pack something for Christmas again? He sighs and keeps dragging the bag inside.

“Derek’s here!” Melissa calls. She comes and helps him with the bags. “Let’s put these under the tree.”

“Who’s here?” Derek asks. He could listen for heartbeats and smell their scents, but it’s easier to just ask. They set down the presents together under the tree.

“Oh, Scott and Allison have been here since morning, Erica and Boyd got here mid-afternoon, Lydia got here to help with lunch, Isaac slept here last night, which mostly has to do with the fact that Jackson, Stiles, and Luna got here last night.” Melissa says. Derek laughs awkwardly.

“Uh, that’s funny; I thought I heard you say Stiles was here.” He says. Melissa’s smile falls off her face.

“John said you knew.” Her eyes get wide. “Derek, I’m so sorry, he said you knew.”

“S-Stiles? Here?” Derek looks up, takes a deep breath. Stiles is here, alive, and in the kitchen. Derek gets there faster than he’s ever gotten somewhere in his life and is a step away from touching Stiles again when something-some _one_ \- gets in his way.

“Are you Derek?” The little girl asks. Derek blinks at her, confused. He doesn’t have time to talk right now, his mate is alive and three feet away!

“Um, yeah, sorry, I’ve just got to-”

“My Daddy says you’re the Alpha.” She says. Derek frowns.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“I’m Luna Grace.” Derek nods.

“Well, Luna, I’ve got to talk to someone right now, but it’s been nice talking to you.” Derek moves around her, trying to get to Stiles, when she starts talking again. Wow this girl can talk, just like Stiles, _who is in the next room_!

“You want to talk to my Daddy, don’t you? Come on,” She puts her hand in Derek’s and pulls him into the kitchen. “Daddy I found Derek!” Stiles looks up from the conversation he’s having with Allison, still smiling, and freezes when he sees his daughter holding Derek Hale’s hand.

“Derek,” Stiles breathes. “Wow, uh, hi,”

“Stiles,” Derek takes a step forward and stops. “How- you, alive.” Stiles would laugh and say “Eloquent” but he doesn’t.

“It’s a long story.” He says instead.

“I have time.” Stiles nods.

“Of course you do. Uh,” Stiles bends down and Luna walks forward. “Luna could you help Aunty Ally with the green beans please?”

“Okay Daddy. Have fun with Derek.” Luna walks over and starts breaking the ends off green beans with Allison. It hits Derek then; Luna is Stiles’ daughter. Stiles has someone and they have a kid together. Derek’s heart hurts but he follows Stiles up the stairs anyway. Stiles explains everything and apologizes a bunch of times, but strangely, Derek isn’t mad. If leaving was what Stiles needed, that’s no reason to be sorry. What Derek said was awful, about that night, and Stiles didn't realize that the pack would think he had killed himself from the letters. After thinking all this time that he was the reason Stiles killed himself, Derek’s just happy it’s not true.

“And uh, you’re probably wondering about Luna.” Stiles says. Derek is, he totally is, but he can’t handle hearing about the person who did get Stiles instead of him.

“She’s your daughter. There’s nothing to wonder about.” He says instead of asking.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. “You might want to know.”

“As long as you’re happy, it’s okay.” Derek says. “I don’t want to know.”

“Der-”

“I’m going to go help Melissa.” Derek gets up and leaves, and Stiles is left so confused and hurt.

 

*~*

 

Derek looks around for something to do when Allison calls him over. She and Luna have been working on the food for the day, with Stiles and Melissa’s help of course.

“Could you help me peel potatoes? Please?” Derek gives in to her puppy dog eyes-which Scott totally taught her how to use- and starts to help. Then, Allison is called away by Scott to be cute puppies together and Derek is left alone with Luna.

“So, you’re the Alpha?” Luna asks, considering him.

“Uh, yeah. You’re a werewolf?” Derek asks, putting another peeled potato in a pot of water.

“Like Uncle Jacky, Uncle Scotty, Aunty Erica, Uncle Isaac, and Uncle Boyd.” Luna lists off.

“Why don’t you call me Uncle Derek?” He asks.

“Cause you’re not my uncle.” Luna says simply.

“Then what am I?” Derek asks, frowning. Luna gets a big grin on her face.

“It’s a secret.” Derek frowns even more.

“O…kay. How old are you?” Derek asks.

“I’m almost 3.”

“How almost 3?”

“I will be three in April.” Luna puts a potato in the pot of water.

“What do you like to do?” He asks.

“I like to read with Daddy and play bass-kitty-ball with Uncle Jacky.” Luna says.

“I used to play basketball. In high school.” He says.

“Will you play with me?” Luna asks, perking up.

“If your Dad doesn’t mind.”

“He won’t.” Luna picks up another potato.

“Yeah? And how do you know that?” Derek asks, smiling.

“Because I want to.” Luna says likes it’s final. Derek laughs. “It’s nice to see you smile. You don’t smile in the books.”

“What books?” Derek asks, frowning again.

“The picture books Daddy has. You always frown in them. It makes you look grumpy. I like when you smile.” Luna says. Derek does it just to please her and she smiles back. “And it’s nice to see your eyes. They’re like mine.”

“Oh,” Derek looks closely. “Yeah, they are.” Derek frowns at the potato in his hands as Luna grins cheekily at her own. Jackson, who was listening in, snorts to himself and ignores Lydia’s strange look.

 

*~*

 

Derek is just hanging up a wreath when there’s a tugging at his pant leg. He looks down to see Luna holding a book.

“Will you read to me? My Daddy’s busy with Uncle Scotty. He wants to ask Daddy if he will be his bestest man but doesn’t know how. It will take a while.” Derek laughs softly and nods.

“Sure,” He bends down. “What’re we reading?”

“The Giving Tree.” Luna holds out the book and Derek smiles.

“Alright, let’s go.” They sit down on the couch and Luna squirms her way into his lap. Derek reads the words and then Luna explains the pictures even though the words already do that, but she looks so happy doing it Derek can’t tell her to stop. “The end.”

“Have you ever read it before?” Luna asks. Derek nods.

“My mom used to read it to me. But my older sister was afraid of the picture on the back of the author so they took black Sharpies and scribbled it out one day. It smelled like Sharpies every time we read it after that.” Luna scrunches up her nose.

“I hate the smell of Sharpies.” She says.

“Me too.”

“Where’s your mom now? Is she coming?” Luna asks.

“Uh, no, my mom’s not here anymore.” Derek says. “Most of my family isn’t.”

“Who is still here?” Luna asks.

“Um, my uncle Peter and my sister Cora.” Derek says uncomfortably.

“Aunty Cora! Daddy told me about her. But now the pack is your family, right?” Luna asks. Derek smiles softly.

“Yeah,” He sighs. “Do you have a big family?”

“The pack is my family.”

“What about your Mom’s side of the family?” Derek asks.

“I don't have a mom.”

“What about your other dad? Surely your other parent has family.” Derek says. Luna shakes her head.

“The pack is my family.”

“Ok.” Derek is of course confused but maybe Luna is too and doesn't understand what Derek is asking. Stiles comes out at that moment and freezes when he sees Luna sitting Derek’s lap. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. She wanted me to read her a book.”

“No, it's fine, nice. It's nice.” Stiles says.

“Yeah, okay, um,” Derek maneuvers Luna off his lap and stands up. “I'm going to go for a quick run and yeah.”

“Run? It’s 30 degrees out, you'll freeze!” Stiles calls as Derek runs out of the room. He sighs and shakes his head.

“You okay?” Jackson asks having been right behind him.

“Yeah, it's just, I want to tell him.” Stiles says. Jackson pulls him into a hug and lets Stiles bury his face in Jackson's chest. Jackson thinks to himself _I want you to tell him too_ but doesn't voice his thoughts. Jackson still wants to move back to Beacon Hills and for that to happen, Stiles needs to come with him and that is only happening if Derek knows that Luna is his daughter too.

 

*~*

 

“Wow, it looks delicious.” Boyd says, grinning happily. He hasn't had Stiles' cooking in far too long and is overjoyed at getting it again.

“And I heard that there was a little helper with dinner tonight.” Melissa says, smiling at Luna.

“Derek helped too!” Luna says, bouncing in her seat. “We peeled potatoes.”

“I'm sure you did a great job.” Melissa says back. Luna preens with pride but protests when she sees Derek about to sit next to Erica.

“No, sit next to me.” She says.

“Derek can sit where he wants to, Pup.” Stiles says. Derek's heart clenches because his mom used to call him and his siblings that and to hear Stiles say it makes Derek what to do something stupid. Like confess his feelings and stuff.

“It's alright. I'd be honored to sit next to _the_ Luna Grace.” Luna giggles as Derek sits down. Erica raises her glass to toast and everyone mimics her.

“To having our pack back together again.” She says, sending Stiles a meaningful look. Stiles smiles back. After dinner the non-chefs are sent to clean up and the chefs relax. Allison goes upstairs to wrap some last minute presents Scott had left at their shared apartment while Stiles, Luna, and Derek stay in the living room. Luna is trying to smell out what her presents are and Stiles keeps trying to get her to wait.

“It ruins the surprise Pup.” He says. Luna just keeps sniffing the gift Lydia got her with vigor. Stiles sighs and shakes his head. “She gets her stubbornness from you, you know.”

“How could she possibly get anything from me, we just met?” Derek asks, smiling anyway.

“She has stuff from all the pack, even before she met them.” Stiles waves his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“What did you get me, Derek?” Luna asks.

“Oh, I'm sorry Luna. I didn't know you were going to be here. I didn't get you anything.” Derek says, feeling instantly terrible.

“Oh, that's okay. Just don't forget my birthday.” Luna says.

“Luna Grace Ha-” Stiles cuts himself off. “That is not how you speak to people.”

“I'm sorry Daddy. Sorry Derek.” Luna says looking very apologetic. Derek can't stand the look on her face.

“It's April, right?” He asks. Luna smiles and nods.

“The 18th. You should come visit us. We live in New York City.” Luna says.

“Well, if your Daddy and Uncle don't mind.” Luna nods and goes back to her presents. “You're at Columbia, right?”

“I graduate this year. I took on extra work when I was pregnant so I wouldn't have as much when Luna came and I accidentally did enough that I could graduate early.” Stiles says.

“Any plans?” Derek asks. He is totally not hoping that Stiles moves back to Beacon Hills. Shut up, he isn't.

“Well, uh, Lydia and I were thinking of opening up a bakery in town. But we haven't discussed it in detail yet.” Stiles says.

“Oh?” Derek acts indifferent.

“Well, I know Jacky wants to transfer to Stanford and I don't want him to be too far from Luna and I don't really want to raise her in the city. If I moved back I could get a ton of free babysitting and Luna would have an Alpha. It would be really good to move back.” Stiles says, only rambling slightly.

“What's kept you from doing it?” Derek asks.

“I thought you would all hate me.”

“We could never hate you.” Derek says. Stiles smiles thankfully at him and nods.

“So yeah, I'm thinking of moving back. But I'll have to find a place to stay because Melissa is moving in and it would be really crowded here with four people and-” Derek cuts him off.

“You can stay with me.” He blurts out.

“Oh uh, thank you, Derek, but I don't think the loft is a great place for a kid.”

“No, I live in the preserve. I rebuilt the Hale house and it’s huge. Enough room for both of you.” Derek says.

“Wow, Derek, that sounds amazing. Thank you.” Stiles grins widely.

“Well, you're pack. Anything for family.” Derek trails off. “So Luna doesn't have an Alpha?”

“No, she uses a moonstone to control herself on full moons.” Stiles says.

“What about her other father's pack?” He asks. Stiles clears his throat.

“Um, well, actually-” Stiles is cut off when Scott bursts into the room cheering about presents. Stiles looks troubled but Derek gets distracted by Luna who is way too excited to open presents.

 

*~*

 

Derek rethinks knocking about twelve times before actually raising his fist to knock. It’s answered by Stiles, who’s only half dressed with bed hair.

“Der’k?” He asks. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“Um, you-your dad said I could take Luna out for the day ‘cause you had some things to do today.” Derek says, worried that John didn’t tell him. Stiles squints for a second.

“Oh, oh yeah, come on in.” Stiles moves over, suddenly noticing his hoodie is unzipped and there’s nothing underneath. He zips it up quickly, face turning pink.

“Derek’s here!” Luna comes racing down the stairs and jumps at Derek. “Why are you here?” Luna asks with a grin on her face.

“Um,” Derek’s still a little stunned.

“Derek’s gonna take you out for the day, Pup.” Luna bounces, squealing happily. “So, you need to go get ready.” Luna jumps out of Derek’s arms and runs up to her room to change. “She’ll be down soon. Is she listening?”

“Yes!” Luna calls.

“Yeah,” Derek nods.

“Wear the green shirt with the coveralls and bring your hoodie, it might get cold.” Stiles says.

“But Daddy-”

“No but Daddy’s,” Stiles cuts her off even though he can’t hear her. “Bring the hoodie.” Stiles turns to Derek. “Do you have anything planned?”

“I, uh, I thought we could go over to the school and play basketball in the gym. She said she liked that. And, uh, if you don’t mind, I think she’d like Scoop’s Ice Cream Parlor. They have one hundred different flavors. Maybe we could go to the preserve and run a little, she must not get to do it in the city. Then I thought we could just hang out with the pack until you wanted her home.” Derek says. When he turns to Stiles, he’s gaping.

“You-You really thought about this, huh?” He asks, closing his mouth. Derek flushes.

“She got to spend time with everyone else. I just-I just want her to like me.” Derek says.

“Oh, Der, she loves you. You’re family.” Derek opens his mouth to reply when Luna comes running down the stairs.

“Let’s go, Derek!” She pulls him out the door with surprising strength, Stiles laughing as she does.

 

*~*

 

“So, I got you this small basketball and a small hoop and I thought we could play a little.” Derek says awkwardly.

“Ok!” Luna grins. They play for a while, until Luna is tired, and decide to leave, but not before one last basket. “I want to dunk on the big basket.”

“Alright,” Luna grips her ball tightly and Derek lifts her up in the air and Luna places the ball in the basket.

“Yay!” Derek spins her around, grinning.

“You’ll be a great basketball player. Star player.” He says.

“I’m gonna be the first girl player in the NBA.” Luna says matter-of-factly. Derek nods.

“Of course.” Luna smiles and leans her head against Derek’s chest.

“I’m glad you’re my Alpha.” She says. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too.” Derek says, smiling down at the top of her head.

“So… I heard something about ice cream?”

 

*~*

 

“So, what flavor do you want?” Derek asks.

“Salty car’mel.” Luna says.

“Really?” Luna nods. “Me too.” Derek orders and pulls out his wallet but he can't help thinking of all the similarities between him and Luna. The basketball, the same taste in food, they even sort of look alike! Derek has no idea how they could be similar at all. Luna has lived a country away from Derek her whole life.

“Derek?” Luna asks. The cashier is holding out their ice cream.

“Oh sorry,” Derek takes the cold treat and leads Luna over to a table. She climbs into the high chair with the same amount of grace Stiles possesses. It’s cute to see her so much like her father. Derek sits across from her and sets her ice cream down in front of her.

“So, what do you do?” Luna asks.

“Hmm?” Derek is confused.

“Where do you work?” Luna sighs like Derek is being purposefully dense. It’s scarily like Lydia when someone can't keep up with her.

“Oh, uh, I work with your grandpa at the Sheriff station. I’m a deputy.” Derek says. Luna nods and hums thoughtfully, taking another bite of her ice cream.

“Do you like to read?” Luna asks. Derek nods, frowning at his ice cream in confusion. “What about cookies?”

“What?”

“Do you like cookies? Like cake and stuff.” Luna says.

“Um, sure?” Luna smiles then.

“Good.” Luna asks more questions after that but she does it the entire time with a sneaky smile on her face.

 

*~*

 

Luna giggles breathlessly as Derek chases her through the woods. He's not trying as hard as he could but Luna seems so delighted at outrunning an alpha that Derek doesn't really want to. They've run deep into the forest, far enough that they've reached the river. Luna is splashing around now, having a lot of fun.

“Are you a wolf or a fish?” Derek asks, faking grumpiness.

“I’m a magical mermaid that can turn into a wolf.” Luna says. “Join me, Alpha!”

“You can just call me Derek.” He says, smiling.

“Join me, Derek!” Luna says. Derek shakes his head.

“It’s too cold.” He says. “Now come on out mer-wolf, we’ve gotta get you back inside.”

“Why?” Luna pouts.

“It’s cold out and you shouldn’t be out so long. Besides, we’ve been out here for at least two hours.” Derek says.

“Oh,” Luna makes her way out of the river and frowns sadly. “Do I have to leave when we get there?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Derek kneels down. “We have hot cocoa there and I’m pretty sure Erica wants to paint your nails to match hers. Isaac says he’ll read to you and Boyd says he wants cookies but needs a baking partner. You’ll have a lot to do and you can’t leave until it’s all done.” Derek says. Luna grins widely and starts running towards the house. Derek jogs after and makes sure she doesn’t trip over any protruding roots (Sure, she’s a werewolf but she _is_ Stiles’ kid).

“Aunty Erica, paint my nails!” Luna cheers as she runs inside. Derek smiles to himself and follows. He pours himself a cup of cocoa and gets out some marshmallows for Luna’s.

“You’re really good with her.” Derek flinches and mini-marshmallows go everywhere. He turns around to see Jackson smiling, which is weird in and of itself. “

Sorry?”

“You are really good with her. She likes you a lot, and she doesn’t like a lot of people. She probably gets that from you, now that I think about it.” He says. Derek refrains from saying Luna can’t have anything “from him” and instead starts to clean up the marshmallows.

“Thanks, I guess.” Derek says. Jackson sighs and starts to help.

“We might be moving back here.” He says. Derek frowns for a second.

“We?”

“Me, Stiles, and Luna.” Jackson says. “I’ll be transferring to Stanford and Stiles will open up a bakery in town with Lydia. Potentially. If I can get Stiles to agree. But there’s no reason not to, now that you know.”

“Yeah,” Derek nods. Jackson stands and throws out the marshmallows he’s picked up.

“Well, uh, I’m gonna go talk to Boyd.” Jackson nods once and leaves the room. Derek is left with his whole world crumbling around him. It all makes sense suddenly. Luna’s father’s pack not having an Alpha, Luna saying the pack is her family, Stiles not wanting to talk about Luna’s father, Stiles not wanting to move her too far away from Jackson.

It’s Jackson.

Jackson was there for Stiles in his time of need and they grew closer and got together. Luna was an accident but they loved her just the same and became a happy family. Now they’re moving back to Beacon Hills to rub their happiness in Derek’s face.

It was ok when Derek thought Luna’s other dad was just this random one-night stand that Stiles will never speak to again. But now it’s Jackson, Derek’s beta and so very the opposite of a one-night stand Stiles will never speak to again.

Derek’s wolf feels like howling and ripping Jackson to pieces at the same time but then Luna runs into the kitchen and shows Derek her red nails, squealing about how Erica’s going to do her toes next and Derek plasters a smile on his face.

 

*~*

 

Stiles smiles, tucking Luna into her bed. She tucks her thumb in her mouth and rolls over, completely asleep and somewhere dreaming of baseball and rainbows, probably. The second she got home she was falling down. Derek must’ve really tuckered her out. It just makes Stiles want to tell him even more because then Derek can know how much this means to her.

“He’s really good with her.” Stiles jumps a mile in the air and turns around.

“Warn a guy, Jacky.” He says. “And who’s really good with her?”

“Derek.” Stiles inhales sharply. “You have to tell him, Stiles. Before he starts making things up in his mind. The longer you put it off the harder it will be to tell him.”

“I know,” Stiles turns around, looking down at Luna. “I know but every time I try to tell him something gets in the way.”

“Tomorrow, then. I’ll make sure nothing gets in the way.”

 

*~*

 

Derek gets up when there’s a knock on the door but he already knows it’s Stiles. He really wants to run away, he doesn’t want to face his mate now that he knows he has someone. Now that he has no chance.

“Hey Der,” Stiles smiles at him.

“Hello,” Derek lets him in. “No one is here.”

“Oh, I know. The girls took Luna to the mall and the guys are playing lacrosse.” Stiles says.

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“I needed to talk to you. So Jacky got everyone to go out.” Stiles says. He walks into the kitchen and Derek holds back a growl at the mention of his mate’s boyfriend.

“Alright, talk.” Derek says. Stiles sighs and turns around.

“You might want to sit down.” He says. Derek remains standing. “Okay, never mind.” He takes a deep breath. “It’s about Luna’s other father.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“I know who Luna’s other father is. You don’t have to explain or anything. I get it.” Derek looks down at his fingers. “I don’t want to get involved or anything. As long as you’re happy it’s fine.”

“You-how did you find out?”

“I figured it out.” Derek shrugs. “It was kind of obvious.”

“Oh.” Stiles gets quiet. “And you don’t want to be involved?” Derek shakes his head.

“As long as you both are happy I’m in no place to come between that.”

“Dammit, Derek!” Derek looks up, shocked at the outburst. “We’d be happier with you!”

“How on Earth would you be happier with me?” Derek flails his arms. “He and you are happy together, there’s no place for me!” Stiles opens his mouth and then pauses.

“Wait, what do you think we’re talking about here?” Stiles asks. Derek frowns at him.

“You and Jackson.” Stiles sighs and seems to even smile a little.

“Jackson isn’t Luna’s father, Derek.” He says. “You are.”

 

*~*

 

“Who do you think Luna’s other father is?” Isaac asks. They’re taking a break from the game and sitting around just talking. It’s cold out so they’re in a pile to conserve warmth. Jackson tenses which doesn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Do you know?” Scott asks, sitting up. Jackson nods, doing the same.

“I’m not really supposed to tell you.” He says.

“Come on, I wanna know.” Isaac says, pouting. Jackson curses to himself; it’s the same as Stiles’ pout.

“Well, Luna is 2 years and 8 months old. Add nine months to that.” Scott makes a thinking face as does Isaac. Boyd’s face remains the same other than a slightly furrowed brow.

“That’s when Stiles left.” Boyd finally says.

“So it’s someone in town.” Scott adds. “But who would Stiles sleep with in town that is also a werewolf?” He looks to the other two who seem to have figured it out. Isaac finally helps Scott out.

“Derek.”

 

*~*

 

Luna giggles and runs around the play structure. Inside the mall they had a small playground and while the grown-ups have lunch she is playing. Allison and Lydia sit on one side of the booth, Melissa and Erica on the other side.

“So, Luna is almost three years old.” Lydia says.

“Yes,” Melissa nods.

“And if you do the math, it means she was conceived before Stiles left.” Lydia adds. Melissa nods again, warily. “And she’s a werewolf so her other dad has to be a member of the pack. Boyd worships Erica, Scott is dedicated to Allison, and if it was Isaac it would involve pseudo-father-son-incest.”

“Are you implying that Derek is Luna’s father?” Allison asks, eyes widening.

“Is it really that big of a stretch? The way they looked at each other back then, the tension was palpable. And now, Derek looks after Stiles like a sad puppy and Stiles watches him with Luna with hearts in his eyes.” Lydia leans closer to Melissa. “So, am I right?”

“I’m not supposed to-”

“Just tell us.” Erica cuts her off. Melissa sighs and shakes her head.

“You didn’t hear it from me.” She says. The girls squeal delightfully. “And they have the same eyes, how could you not know?”

 

*~*

 

“She-She’s mine?” Derek asks.

“Luna is your daughter. She’s ours.” Stiles says. Derek steps forward hesitantly and then when he sees Stiles doesn’t mind he takes another three steps and hugs Stiles tightly. Stiles hugs back just as tight, happy he’s taking it well. Stiles frowns though, when Derek pulls back suddenly.

“But, uh, do you still, uh, like me?” He asks. Stiles smiles softly.

“I love you.” Suddenly, Derek is kissing him like it will make up for the past three years they’ve been apart and Stiles thinks it just might.

 

*~*

 

They of course sit down to talk about everything. Why Derek said what he did, how it’s going to work until Stiles moves back, how to tell the pack, what level their relationship is at the moment. They talk for a long time _after_ they end up in bed together.

Don’t judge them. They haven’t seen each other in 3 years.

 

*~*

 

Luna walks in and crinkles her nose.

“Daddy it smells weird in here.” She says.

“Oh, uh, ha, Erica?” Stiles asks, leaning out from behind a wall.

“Yes Stiles?” Erica asks, smirking.

“Can you take Luna out for a little while longer?” He asks.

“Sure, Mom,” Erica winks and leads Luna out the door, who is still confused beyond belief.

“We’ve gotta clean up before she gets back.” Derek says from behind him.

“I get the sheets and you get the air freshener?” Stiles asks.

“Go,”

 

*~*

 

“So, I can finally call Derek my other Daddy now?” Luna asks, looking between the couple. They exchange looks.

“Well, you can call me whatever you want to.” Derek finally says.

“Hmm, I like D.D. For Daddy Derek.” Luna says.

“Ok.” Derek smiles. “And you understand why I can’t see you for a while, right?”

“Because Daddy has to finish school. Then we can move back here with you and live happily ever after.” Stiles laughs.

“That’s right Pup.” Luna grins and launches herself at them, hugging them both tightly.

“I love you guys.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Dedee!” Caleb squeals. He makes grabby hands at his father who just walked in the door. Derek smiles at his 2 year old son and picks him up.

“Hey buddy, miss me?” He asks. Caleb squeals happily.

“Dedee, Dedee, Dedee,” Luna runs in. “I got a 99 on my spelling test!”

“Wow, Pup, that’s amazing.” Derek ruffles her hair and she tries to shove him off.

“Dedee! Aunty Erica did my hair. You’re messing it up.” Luna pouts, fixing her hair. Derek smiles, remembering her first spelling test just two years ago when she started kindergarten. Time flies so fast.

“So, where’s Daddy?” He asks.

“Laundry room. Caleb had an accident.” In most cases, this would mean a urine involved accident. In this instance it’s a claw involved accident.

“Alright.” Derek sets Caleb down on his mat and leaves Luna to her own devices, walking down the hall. He leans against the doorway, smiling at his husband. Stiles has been waddling for a month now, his belly getting big enough that he has to wear Derek’s shirts. It’s another baby girl and Derek can’t wait to add to their family. “Hey,”

“Der,” Stiles turns around, smiling. He waddles over and kisses Derek on the cheek. “How was work?” Stiles goes back to folding.

“Good, nothing major. How was the bakery?” Derek asks, wrapping his arms around Stiles and resting his hands on Stiles’ belly.

“Got an order from Mrs. Lezowsky, she needs cupcakes for her grandson’s bar mitzvah. Cute little ones with those yarmulkes on them. Caleb learned how to say “Turtle” today and keeps repeating it over and over again. Did Luna show you her spelling test? She forgot an apostrophe so she got a half a point off but other than that it’s perfect.”

“Apostrophes are irrelevant anyway.” Derek says.

“That’s right, Dedee!” Luna cheers from the other room. Stile sighs and shakes his head, Derek laughs into Stiles’ neck. Derek smiles.

“You happy?” He asks. Stiles looks up at him.

“Over the moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
